Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : The Last Star
by BlackYellow Raichu
Summary: A fan made Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Sorry that summary sucks, but I hope you still like the fan fiction.
1. Prologue

"Xerneas! This has gone on for too long. It's time we end this." Yveltal pleaded as he dodged blows from Xerneas. "Please."

"No! You killed Prin! I will never forgive you!" Xerneas growled, blasting Yveltal with another moonblast, this time it hit him, and he fell to the ground.

"Xerneas! Don't do this! It wasn't Yveltal's fault! Yveltal didn't-"

"Don't defend the beast Brendan! You yourself saw what he did!" Xerneas narrowed her eyes down at the former teammate, Brendan the Absol.

"Stop Xerneas! Sure he killed Prin, but you have to be more careful, your rage is taking the life out of the very grass you stand on!" Amelia reasoned.

"True...mark my words Brendan, Yveltal….I will get my revenge...I will destroy you...and take over Pokepan...to make sure no Pokemon will die to you again! Now come with me Amelia...we have work to do." Xerneas threatened menacingly, then a whirlwind whipped up, Amelia and Xerneas were just little blurs of light against the wind, and just like a spacecraft shape, it disappeared against the sky. Yveltal stared at the battle field, Prin's Piplup body was no longer in sight, Xerneas must have took it with her.

"Me and my friend Mewtwo saw what happened…" A familiar voice called, and Yveltal saw two figures flying towards them and instantly knew who they were.

"Meloetta, Mewtwo...what are you doing here?" Yveltal asked trying to get up, but failing.

"We sensed a disturbance...it appears that Xerneas's grief over her dead friend made her lose her sanity." Mewtwo said in his normal deep yet awesome tone.

"We need the powers of the Tictor Jewel to help us then, and that means we need a human…" Brendan nodded understandingly.

"That is correct. We brought a little someone to help summon a human, somehow, for whatever the reason, she has the power…." Meloetta said, revealing a meowth, there was a red iris visible in the meowth's eyes, most meowth's irises were not visible. She also had a very long tail and the coin on her forehead had a Drethith clan symbol on it, one of her ears was stuck to the side of her head. She seemed to be a mutant.

"It is very nice to meet you nyo~." The meowth spoke solemnly.

"Her name is Madelhari. She is a shunned experiment from Drethith clan." Mewtwo informed.

"And she is very cute! " Meloetta exclaimed.

"I will summon a human for you nyo~...however, with my current state I can only summon one nyo~." Madelhari informed.

"One will be enough." Yveltal agreed, and saw some scars on Madelhari.

"Ok, while I am able to summon a human...I cannot talk to it, but you can, you can talk to her nya~." Madelhari meowed to Yveltal.

"Alright. I am ready." Yveltal told Madelhari.

"Erde, Erde, halten Sie ein Mensch, eine, die wahr ist, eine, die treu ist, eine, leider lebt ein schlechtes Leben. Ein Mensch i rufen zu mir. Bringt es mir, bringen es auf Pokepan, um uns alle zu retten!" Madelhari chanted until a bright white landscape appeared in front of her and Yveltal.

"Yveltal, one thing to keep in mind, when the human comes here, it will not see you in body form, it will only see you as a bright white light nyo~." Madelhari informed.

"Got it." Yveltal said.

"Where...am I? I look...like something, I don't know what I am…." A Raichu who suddenly appeared said.

"You there...might you be a human being?" Yveltal bellowed, making the room, or whatever it was, shudder.

"Yes...where am I? What am I? Can you please tell me?!" The Raichu asked desperately.

"You are in a dream...you are a pokemon….now, I have a request for you….." Yveltal answered.

"A request? What exactly?" The Raichu asked.

"I want you to-" Yveltal was cut off by Madelhari coughing, and the white world in front of him disappeared.

"I am sorry Yveltal...but my energy was draining, at least we know that the human is being brought here, look nya~!" Madelhari exclaimed, pointing to a bright orange light falling from the sky.

"So that's the human being...interesting." Brendan blinked. "Forgive me Yveltal, but I don't wish to pursue anymore of this...it's just all so hard to take in at once…"

"I understand. I would do the same if I were you…" Yveltal nodded understandingly

"I will meet you again, I know so." Brendan said, leaping away.

"Listen….yes a human is approaching our world...but it is still in space...and it will take at least four years for it to get here, since our atmosphere is so thick nyo~. And another thing...only we can see it falling...so it will reach our planet, and most pokemon will think it's crazy when it says it fell from the sky...so she'll be an outcast like I was for a little while nym~!" Madelhari mewled.

"We are lucky though, that should make it easier to find in a crowd." Mewtwo added.

"Plus, Pokemon will learn that she is what she says she is when we take her and make her a hero!" Meloetta cheered.

"I hope your right. Meloetta, Mewtwo, Madelhari, please stand as my allies against Xerneas!" Yveltal asked.

"I already am nya~!" Madelhari meowed cheerfully.

"Of course! We wouldn't have brought Madelhari to you if we didn't want to help you!" Meloetta chirped.

"Meloetta is right, we would have left you if we didn't want you." Mewtwo concurred.

"Thanks guys…"


	2. A Fated Meeting

_**I must have been unconscious while I was falling.**_ Adrianna thought as she opened her eyes to a lush and green landscape, ignoring the blood spilling from the small injury on her back. She had been protected by a thin layer of orange energy surrounding her for most of the fall, but when she finally reached ground, a injury had formed. Adrianna would need some help up, she was laying on her back which wasn't stopping the bleeding. Unfortunately for Adrianna, no one was around, but she hoped someone had seen her falling and decided to check it out.

"Damn, my back needs some medical attention." Adrianna groaned, despite the fact that no one heard. _**I hope someone comes...who knows, I could die out here…..**_ Adrianna thought, not realizing the footsteps approaching her.

"Whoa, are you ok? You're injured." A blue turtle with red eyes said approaching Adrianna, who was lying at her feet.

"I need medical help." Adrianna called, trying to get up, but failing.

"Obviously. I'm not stupid, you have a bad back injury. I could bring you to Audino Medical center….then again, I haven't seen the full injury...i could cure it with home remedies…" She pondered.

"Well, why don't you look and see for yourself?" Adrianna suggested.

"Ok." Was all she replied, lifting Adrianna into a sitting position, she took a look at Adrianna's back.

"Not super urgent, you need a bit of medicine, bandages, and rest." The turtle sighed.

"Mind telling me your name?" Adrianna asked.

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Wanda. Wanda the squirtle!" Wanda said walking around Adrianna and holding out her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Adrianna…." Adrianna said thrusting out a furry paw.

"I'll carry you back on my back! My shell is stiff and strong, so it should be easy. If you need any urgent care, than don't worry! My cousin Ada is a doctor. That's how I knew what you need to get better." Wanda chattered as they walked up to a small town ish looking place.

"Oh this is Leaflove town! Where I live! I just moved here because my cousin told me I could start a rescue team here! I want to help out pokemon in anyway I can, lately a Clan call Drethith Clan has been doing bad stuff...if I make a rescue team, then I'm qualified to fight them. The only thing that's stopping me is that I don't have any Pokemon who'd join my team." Wanda said.

"Rescue Team...huh…" Adrianna said, wondering what it was, probably a team that rescue's other pokemon.

"I probably sound childish, I mean...just standing here dreaming my life away...but this is what I want to do with my life...so there." Wanda sighed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?" Adrianna asked Wanda, hoping she wasn't some eight year old.

"I'm fifteen." Wanda replied, blinking at Adrianna with confusion.

"Well that's good, you're about the same age as me, I just turned sixteen." Adrianna nodded approvingly.

"My house is just outside of Leaflove, a perfect little lakefront house, falling asleep to the waves of Lake Dratini is relaxing." Wanda said calmly. Wanda walked for awhile until they reached a little house with forest trees at it's sides, but a lake behind it, and with the sun setting, it looked beautiful.

"You can sleep on my bed. I have to finish the errands I was running, you can bandage yourself right? Ada will be mad if I don't get the sitrus berries to her…"

"Yeah I can bandage myself, sorry I took away your main focus of running the errand." Adrianna apologized.

"Nah, it was no problem, my home is close to Audino Medical center, I can easily get there now, you just get some rest now." Wanda said exiting the house. Adrianna took her words, she lay down and let herself be pulled into sleep. Adrianna was standing on a dark field with red grass a pitch black night and a red moon.

"Human being! I will not tolerate your presence in this world! Know my name, so that you may live in fear of it!" A blue thing growled at her.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what's your name?" Adrianna challenged.

"Heh, very well then...I am Nix, the wobbuffet...a member of DrethithClan, and your worst nightmare…" Nix smirked.

"Do you have any idea as to why I am here? Adrianna asked.

"No. But it has some connection to our enemy. You should not be in this world...you can't be…" Nix snarled, pushing Adrianna down the hill, but instead of falling, Adrianna woke up.


	3. Some Good Friends Start As Enemies

"So you are a human being?" Wanda said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes...I don't know what my purpose is exactly though." Adrianna admitted.

"Well I should do everything in my power to help you know, as you know, I'm committed to helping people in need, and you are in need." Wanda said enthusiastically.

"I just can't believe you would believe me since humans are a myth in this world…" Adrianna sighed.

"I have an idea, lets go to Leaflove Cafe for lunch! They have awesome Seaweed Sandwich Wraps, and getting my hands on one of those sounds great!" Wanda suggested.

"Ok, sure." Adrianna agreed, following Wanda out the door. Leaflove was a sunny bright town bursting with energy, pokemon buying other things from stands and what not, the bamboo structured houses and shop stands, and straw/leaf roofs made this town a real beauty.

"Here we are." Wanda said, pointing to a bamboo hut with a little door out front, and there was a little sign saying, Welcome to Leaflove Cafe. Adrianna and Wanda walked in, there were only two customers it seemed, one of them was a weird ragdoll ghost thing with red eyes and a zipper mouth, the other was a little chinchilla like with a fluffy tail. They were both eating little sandwiches with daisy-like things stuffed in them.

"Oh hey! It's Minccino and Banette! They helped me move in the other day, apparently they've been best friends for a long time." Wanda exclaimed, waving to them as we walked over to a bar. There was Cafe tables, but Wanda just sat on one of the stools at the bar, the Cafe was decorated with flowers and heart-shaped leaves, the walls were bamboo on the outside, but on the inside it was wood with a hardwood floor to match it, they also had lights on the ceiling, but they weren't on, instead, sunlight illuminated the inside of the cafe. _**For being a forest living species, it seems even Pokemon have technolgy of some sorts, and i'm think about the lights on the ceiling when I think that.**_ Adrianna said in her mind.

"Welcome to Leaflove Cafe, i'm Madeline the Gardevoir, and I will take your order." Madeline said from behind the counter. "I can start you with drinks."

"I would like some Sitrus juice, please." Wanda ordered.

"Mkay, and for you my dear?" Madeline asked turning to Adrianna.

"Uh...the same." Adrianna replied, unsure of what they actually had for drinks.

"Ok, i'll be back with the drinks and two menus in a minute." Madeline said, going into a doorway, which probably lead to the kitchen.

"Ahh, it's a wonderful afternoon, don't you think so Adrianna?"

"Yes." Adrianna replied, admiring the picture of a pokemon on the wall.

"That's the legendary pokemon, Arceus, he's our main deity." Wanda informed, catching Adrianna's gaze at the painting.

"I'm back with you menus and drinks!" Madeline said coming back into the room.

"Oh, you see my painting…"

"You painted that?" Wanda asked.

"Oh yes, I love painting, my life isn't just serving customers you know." Madeline answered with a wink.

"Ok, i'll have the Seaweed Sandwich wraps." Wanda told Madeline.

"Ok, any soup or salad with that?"

"Marshmix soup."

"Ok, you?" Madeline asked turning back to Adrianna, just like when ordering the drinks.

"Goldeen rolls please." Adrianna nodded.

"Any berries with that?"

"Cherri berries looks good." Adrianna said, finalizing the order.

"Ok, I'll tell Chef Farfetch'd to get the food cooking." Madeline said, again disappearing to the back.

"You have got to try Sitrus juice. It is to die for." Wanda said, sipping out of a glass cup. Adrianna took a sip, it was good, Wanda was correct.

"So, how does it taste?" Wanda asked.

"Like a mix between pineapple and oranges. Which is a good thing." Adrianna informed approvingly.

"Good, i've loved Sitrus juice since I was a little squirt. I guess I was healthy growing up." Wanda said fondly.

"Here's your food, hope you like it!" Madeline smiled nervously, quickly putting our plates down in front of us and rushing back to the back.

"Wonder what that's about?" Wanda tilted her head to the side, but then shrugged it off and took a bite of her wrap. Adrianna took a bite of her goldeen roll, which tasted just like Adrianna expected, sushi, and Adrianna's favorite food in the human world was sushi.

"Stop thieves!" A gruff female voice yelled. A Umbreon and a Charmander rushed into the cafe carrying books with a Bulbasaur behind them.

"You stole meine books!" The bulbasaur growled.

"Sheesh! We said we'd give them back! We said we were sorry!" The Eevee said barring her teeth.

"Besides, we really need these books! They are for really important research!" The Umbreon pleaded.

"Schade, ist mir egal!" The bulbasaur growled.

"Wha?" The umbreon's ears flattened.

"We don't speak gibberish!" The Eevee growled.

"YOU FOOLS ZAT WAS GERMAN!" The bulbasaur yelled, even more infuriated.

"Oh, now you've done it Madoka." The umbreon frowned at the Eevee.

"Guys! Calm down! You are disrupting our eating, it's rude, not that I care about the rude part, but there is a peaceful solution to this problem." Wanda said jumping down from the stool, Adrianna followed.

"I agree with the Squirtle, we need to calm down." The umbreon.

"Gib mir meine Bücher." The bulbasaur said calming down.

"In ENGLISH, I don't speak German." Madoka barked.

"Give me my books back, bitte-I mean, please." The bulbasaur mumbled loud enough for them to here.

"That's more like it, however, I need these books, so can I please borrow them." Madoka asked.

"Vell, ja you can borrow zem. But vhy did you steal zem? You could have just asked." The bulbasaur inquired.

"We needed books, and fast, my Uncle Yuki has a terrible temper, and he said he saw a human being fall from the sky yesterday, I didn't believe it, since he's a scientist, he wanted to get books to study it. I was just hanging with my friend Shannon, the umbreon, when he ordered me to get books. I told him there was no such things as humans. Then he threw us out saying that we could not return until we had books." Madoka admitted.

"Squirtle, Raichu, do you happen to have any info about the human, even if it's just a drop of info, then it would be helpful." Shannon asked.

"My name is Wanda, and this is Adrianna. Actually, we have a lot of information."

Wanda confessed. Adrianna felt uneasy, would they believe that she was a human? Or shun her?

"Really? Come with us to Uncle Yuki's then, if it's not a bother of course." Madoka said, eyes lit up.

"Sure, oh but what do you say Adrianna, you're my bud, gotta ask you." Wanda winked.

"Yes, I will come." Adrianna said in an uneasy trembling voice, luckily they didn't notice, was she afraid that they wouldn't accept her?

"Is it alright if I join you too? Sorry for going psycho, it's just zat all of my books are very precious to me...I don't vant zem stolen…" The bulbasaur apologized.

"Sure, I'm fine with it, but we need to know of your name first." Madoka agreed.

"I'm Brunhilda." Brunhilda said, looking around that room as if wondering where she was.


	4. A Dark Presence, Rescue Team Formation?

_**Chapter 3 : A Dark Presence, Rescue Team Formation?**_

"Well, we're here, at the end of Pecha Canyon, where Uncle Yuki and I live." Madoka informed us as we reached a mini Brick house with a tree next to it, next to that tree was a cave that a Charizard was standing in front of.

"Uncle Yuki...I have brought you someone who knows a lot about human beings…" Madoka called.

"Hmm…" Uncle Yuki growled. _**There's something awfully odd about that Raichu, not a Pokemon presence, could it be, that Raichu is the human?**_

"That Raichu is no ordinary Pokemon." Uncle Yuki snarled.

 _ **Does he know? Can he somehow sense that i'm a human? Is that bad or good?**_

"What do you mean?" Brunhilda asked.

 _ **How on Pokepan? I'm not sure if I was right to come here, Adrianna even looks a bit uneasy, we should've refused the offer to come here…**_

"Raichu! Step in the cave! If you find a jewel, then bring it back here!" Uncle Yuki ordered.

"I'm going with her!" Wanda growled, _**Adrianna, I don't trust this Charizard, i'm coming for you!**_

"No! She must go alone." Uncle Yuki snorted.

Adrianna stepped in the eerie cave, it glowed a mysterious green light. It wasn't long before she reached the end of the cave and found a stone almost table-like figure with a jewel on it. It was a dark white jewel, but when Adrianna touched it, it glowed a blinding green light. Adrianna walked out of the cave with it glowing.

"So I was right about you. You are indeed human." Uncle Yuki looked at Adrianna coldly.

"Adrianna is a human?" Shannon, Madoka, and Brunhilda all exclaim at once.

"Yes, you see, the Tictor Jewel, the jewel Adrianna is carrying will only glow if held by a human, thus only a human can harness it's power. If a ordinary Pokemon touches a Tictor Jewel, their hand will get burned. Only humans can touch them, and only Tictor Jewel's can stabilize the planet, but in the wrong hands, it will lead to terrible destruction." Uncle Yuki explained in a calm manner.

"Well, that must mean the world needs to be stabilized, otherwise we have no reason for Adrianna being here." Shannon reasoned.

"True, normally human appear when Pokepan is in danger. As a matter of fact, back when I was a little charmander, a human named Prin rescued me from falling in the river. I don't know a whole lot about humans, but just a mile from here is a cave where someone knowledgeable lives. You would do best to go there, however, he does not like guests. I will fly Adrianna there if she wishes to go, but I don't suggest anyone come with her...Madoka, you should make you guests some nice cookies if I do take her though." Uncle Yuki suggested.

"I wish to go." Adrianna nodded, going might solve what her purpose on Pokepan is.

"Be careful Adrianna, Uncle Yuki says he doesn't like guests…" Wanda warned.

"Bring the Tictor Jewel, he might not believe that you are human at first…" Uncle Yuki said, pointing at the still glowing green jewel. Adrianna climbed up onto Uncle Yuki's back, and his wings started to flap, soon enough they were airborne, having a aerial view of the Canyon made Adrianna remember the time that she went on a trip to the Grand Canyon. Adrianna was surprised that she remembered that, she hadn't remembered a lot of stuff from her human life, just simple stuff like how humans go living about their everyday lives, she only had a couple of actual real memories.

"We're here." Uncle Yuki growled when they landed in front of a cave, smaller than the one where Adrianna found the Tictor Jewel.

"Be careful child." Uncle Yuki said and it looked as if he was trying to see into the dark cave. Adrianna only nodded in reply, then stepped into the cave.

"Hello? I heard you know of humans...I don't suppose you could tell me anything about them?" Adrianna called into the echoing cave, she walked on into the cave, it was a long cave from what Adrianna could see ahead.

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled.

"I have come to learn of humans." Adrianna said, forcing herself forward.

"Hah, so you come to know of humans…" The voice said in disbelief.

"You get out of here!" The voice snarled, then it revealed itself by jumping onto Adrianna and holding a blade to her throat. But this blade seemed to be attached to the white beast's head. Adrianna thought for a minute and then held up the Tictor Jewel which was glowing a emerald green as it was earlier.

"No...you must be the human Madelhari summoned…" The white dog mumbled.

"What's your name?" The dog asked.

"I am Adrianna." Adrianna introduced.

"I am Brendan." Brendan introduced darkly.

"Do you know my purpose on Pokepan?" Adrianna asked hopefully.

"Kind of, I know that someone needs to be stopped, but I don't think that is the only reason Madelhari summoned you here. Changes have been occurring on Pokepan too, stars have been disappearing from the sky lately. Two nights ago there was only one star left, and I feared that it would fall too. Normally, at the rate the stars were falling, it would have fallen by now, but maybe something is keeping it there. Maybe that something is you." Brendan concluded.

"Did the stars start disappearing recently?" Adrianna inquired.

"No, they started falling the night before you were summoned here. Four years ago you were summoned, but I cannot recall much from that night. I was afraid, and sometimes fear can blind your memories." Brendan confessed.

"You were there when I was summoned?" Adrianna was quite shocked at hearing this.

"Yes, I can't recall a lot, but I remember my friend Yveltal in danger because his friend betrayed him, then a outcast mutated meowth came, and summoned you." Brendan said, memories were obviously climbing into his head.

"Well, Adrianna was it? I can't just let you go out of this cave now that I have knowledge of your being in this world, let me come on this journey with you, I could be of some use to you information wise."

"I guess you can come with us...actually, my friend Wanda was thinking of forming something called a Rescue Team...maybe you can be a part of that."

Adrianna and Brendan emerged from the cave to Uncle Yuki, who was surprised to see Brendan with Adrianna.

"Raichu!...I mean Adrianna, you managed to bring Brendan out of his cave! That's surprising." Uncle Yuki exclaimed.

"I am to join her and her friend Wanda on a rescue team. Charizard...you seem familiar…"

"You remember me? Prin saved me from falling into river, you, Prin, Xerneas, Yveltal and Amelia were picnicking nearby, I was only a Charmander back then."

"Yes...I remember you. Is there enough room for another Pokemon to fly on your back?"

"Why yes! Come on Brendan, Adrianna, it's time to fly!" Uncle Yuki said happily. Uncle Yuki was flying again, the sun was setting and the Canyon was beautiful, it's orangish reddish rocks were beautiful against the sunset.

"Madoka! Come out! I have returned." Uncle Yuki called as he landed in front of the brick house. A couple seconds past and Madoka, Wanda, Shannon, and Brunhilda came stumbling out.

"You are Claire's half sister." Brendan said in surprise towards Brunhilda.

"Brendan? So you've been hiding in a cave for zis past year? You know Claire vas vondering vhere you vent." Brunhilda exclaimed.

"Why is it that everyone knows Brendan around here?" Adrianna wondered aloud.

"Nein, nein, Brendan used to do research with my half sister. She found him short of breath in the voods one night, apparently he vas running away from something, so he lived at my place for avhile. But my half sister is out on a research trip right now, zats another reason vhy I vas so angry at you for stealing my books." Brunhilda informed.

"Wanda, about that Rescue Team you wanted to form…you said you had no Pokemon to join you, what's the minimum Pokemon for joining?" Adrianna whispered to Wanda.

"Three. Why?" Wanda replied, confused.

"I think Brendan would like to join us." Adrianna said, this time aloud.

"Really? Brendan, you actually want to join our Rescue Team?" Wanda asked, obviously surprised.

"Wanda! You and Adrianna are a Rescue Team? I thought the minimum amount of Pokemon was three not two!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Well...we aren't a Rescue Team yet. I'm trying to form one. Wait, Adrianna I didn't know you wanted to join me in a Rescue Team!" Wanda stated happily.

"Well, the way you talked about making the team, kinda made me want to join you and help you make it real." Adrianna confessed.

"Aww. Such good friendship, sounds like you two only just met as well." Shannon grinned.

"Well, can I join your team or what?" Brendan asked.

"Yup. I don't object, I don't think Adrianna does either."

"Can I join? I've always thought a Rescue Team would be fun!" Madoka asked.

"Me too. I think it would be it good experience." Shannon nodded.

"Ich würde auch gerne beitreten, I think traveling vith a human being would be fun! I can help my sister's research. Plus, I think a Rescue Team would be fun." Brunhilda agreed.


	5. Adrianna's Past, A Clan Members Trouble

_**Chapter four : Adrianna's past, A clan member's troubles.**_

"You again, foolish human being." Nix growled on the hill from the last dream, but he looked saddened instead.

"What's wrong, you don't look to good." Adrianna pointed out. _**Maybe I can get information out of him through kindness.**_

"Why do you care? I'm your enemy, a Drethith Clan member." Nix asked in a confused tone.

"Because i'm not heartless. Plus I don't know you that well yet, you could just be a nice person, first impressions aren't always everything." Adrianna pressed forward.

"Don't approach me. Or do you want a psychic attack to the head?" Nix warned. But Adrianna continued to approach.

"Why don't you have your own dreams?" Nix snarled to Adrianna.

"What?" Adrianna asked, confused.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know." Nix stared at Adrianna in disbelief.

"Don't know what?"

"You are the one that is visiting my dreams, I did not ask you too, you just showed up. Foolish human, I don't understand how you don't know this, another thing I don't get is how you can visit dreams in the first place, there are only four types of Pokemon who can, fairy type, psychic type, ghost type, and dark type. You are a Raichu, a electric type."

"My name is Adrianna." Adrianna hissed.

"Whatever, you should stop visiting my dreams if you know what's good for you. We've been lucky this time and last time, but most of my dreams are terror."

"I don't know how to stop. And you looked like you were worrying for me." Adrianna said.

"Pfft, i'm not worried about you, i'm just suggesting that if you don't like nightmares then you'd better stop." Nix scoffed. Suddenly, a roaring sound was heard in the distance, and big foot steps could be heard.

"Get out of this dream! Otherwise you'll have to prepare to meet Zuki." Nix growled.

"I'm not leaving." Adrianna said stubbornly.

"Fine then, prepare to battle." Nix said. A giant beast appeared, it was big brown and hairy, it's face looked like the face of a lion, but it's tail was like a charizard's tail. Nix threw a psybeam at it, Adrianna not exactly sure what to do, felt sparks from her cheeks, and knew what to do. Adrianna Thundershocked it, and the beast seemed to be hurt by it, Nix headbutted it in the jawbone, and it seemed to do some great damage.

"It's weak spot is it's jaw!" Nix yelled to Adrianna. Adrianna used a thunder wave and paralyzed it, Nix nodded to her as if he liked the strategy, and hit him in the jawbone another time. Adrianna felt electricity forming on her long tail, she flinged the Electro ball at his jaw therefore making the beast disappear into thin air.

"Your a natural at fighting I see." Nix commented from behind her.

"Would this battle have lasted longer if I wasn't here?" Adrianna asked.

"Perhaps. But Adrianna, you should stay away, there are bigger monsters than that one that appear. And next time you might not be lucky."

"But what if I come back and help you again? Will you try and stop me?" Adrianna asked defiantly.

"You seem to be too stubborn. I don't think I can, but you'd do best to heed my words." Nix said as the dream faded away.

"Oh! You're awake." Wanda exclaimed from her desk. "It's still to early yet, but later on we'll meet up with Madoka, Shannon, Brunhilda, and Brendan at Leaflove Cafe so we can fill out the HAPPI papers."

"By the way Adrianna….do you want to be my friend?"

"What?"

"I feel like sometimes I get too excited, most Pokemon try to avoid me for that reason. I even feel distant from my family…"

"Well, I won't try to avoid you, you've shown me some of the things I normally look for in friends. Maybe Pokemon think you're odd, but most odd people are the ones that are the most interesting. Most people avoid odd people, because they're different, and it's common for people to be afraid of the odds for numerous reasons."

"Really? You think i'm odd?"

"Well yes, but just take a look at me. I am also odd. I normally don't talk to many in public, I don't like being forced into conversations with others and generally only talk to friends, family, and acquaintances. I like night better than day, rain better than shine, and dark better than light. But now that i'm with you, my friend, I am pretty sociable and easy to talk to. Depending on the situation, talking to dangerous and ferocious people is no problem for me." Adrianna added, thinking of Nix.

"Wow, I guess I didn't think of it that way. Sometimes behaviors impact the way you adapt, I grew up in a good environment, so I normally look on the bright side, in places where people don't look on the bright side, they think i'm weird. But if your behaviors are more darker than most, does that mean you grew in a bad environment or something like that?"

"I honestly don't know. I lost some of my memories from my human life."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have something to tell you. I really want to be your best friend and help you find your purpose in this world until the end. So lets try to be best friends, ok?"

"Ok. Best friends it is." Adrianna agreed.

"We should probably get to the Leaflove Cafe now, lets go!"

 _ **My human life...it could be possible that Nix could tell me a thing or two... I don't remember…**_


	6. Team DragonsDen!

_**Chapter Five : Team DragonsDen!**_

"Ok, Wanda Lee…..Adrianna Winkelman….Madoka Defar….Shannon Taylor...Brunhilda Garver...Brendan Andrews...I have your our names written down on the form, lets see what's next…" Wanda said after writing our names on the form. "The next section is age." Shannon noted, reading over the form

"Start listing your ages please." Wanda requested.

"I'm sixteen." Adrianna nodded.

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen."

"Sixteen."

"Twenty."

"Ok...I'm fifteen, Adrianna's sixteen...Brunhilda is fifteen, Shannon's sixteen, Madoka is fifteen, and Brendan is twenty...ok onto the next part of the form." Wanda wrote "the next part asks about your species, I can write that without you telling me." Wanda said, returning to the form.

"You can write the next two parts too, since they ask about gender and Team name, although we need to come up with that together." Shannon pointed out.

"How about Team Fluff?" Madoka suggested.

"Team Walkenhorst!" Brunhilda burst in.

"That's the most stupidest name I've ever heard!" Madoka snarled.

"Vat about yours!? Fluff? Zat's the idea of a dummkopf!"

"Team DarkMoon." Shannon spoke.

"Maybe Team Researcher's? How would that do?" Brendan asked.

"Hey! What do you think, Adrianna?" Wanda interrupted "I mean, she was the one who practically formed the team."

"But it was Wanda's dream that made me help form it."

"I still think you should speak your mind."

"I agree, Adrianna, we cannot read your mind, speak it." Brendan nodded.

"Alright. I think our Team should be named, Team DragonsDen." Adrianna flicked her tail, and shied away.

"That's a great name, creative! What made you think of it?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Dragons are my favorite ani–...uh...dragons are my favorite species and the den stands for something...I'm not sure..."

"Oh! I have an idea. We need to build a Team Base. Our Team can be Team DragonsDen, and our base can be called The Den!" Wanda said, jumping up and down.

"I have no complaints." Brendan

"Everybody agree on the name DragonsDen?" Wanda said, looking to everyone, everyone else just nodded in reply.

"We also need to decide on a leader and a second leader." Brendan said pointing to another part of the paper.

"Wanda." Everyone said at once, except Wanda herself.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, I don't want to be leader."

"But I thought it was your dream to lead a rescue team." Adrianna objected.

"My dream was to create and start a rescue team. I never said I wanted to lead it."

"But then who should be leader?" Madoka asked "I don't want to be."

"As much as it would be cool, it would feel wrong leading a team like this." Shannon admitted.

"Ja...I'm not a leader, i'm a reader."

"I feel that being leader is not in my place. Adrianna, you really need to start telling us what you think, because you're inching away from our group."

"I think Adrianna should lead." Wanda grinned.

"What!? Me? No way, I am not a leader, I'm quiet, calm, sciencey, and I keep most my thoughts within."

"I think you'd be a perfect leader then." Madoka agreed.

"Yes, if you don't share ideas, then you listen to them, which is a very good trait when being leader. Sometimes…" Brendan offered.

"I think Adrianna has all ze makings of a geeignet leader, ggeignet means suitable, by ze vay."

"And a sciencey leader, generally is a smart leader." Shannon nodded.

"Please Adrianna, lead us." Wanda said, walking up to Adrianna, taking her hands into Wanda's own.

"Fine, but don't blame me if i'm a terrible leader."

"Yay!" Wanda exclaimed, practically bouncing over to the paper to write it down.

"Who's going to be second leader?" Brendan asked.

"I think Adrianna should decide that." Shannon said, looking at Adrianna.

"Who's it gonna be?" Wanda asked, clearly happy that her team was just a few pen strokes from completion.

"You all probably know who i'm chosing already...but Wanda is going to be my second leader."

"Cool! Alright, now everyone, please sign your name." Wanda said, waving the form. Everyone signed their names, and Adrianna followed Wanda to Pelipper Mail Service to mail it to HAPPI.


	7. Amelia The Poor Soul

_**Chapter six : Amelia The Poor Soul**_

Amelia hated her new life. She missed Yveltal and Brendan, and Prin.

"Amelia! Go train with Storm. If we are going to destroy the Universe, we'll need to be strong." Xerneas growled, and Amelia obeyed.

"Storm...I have to train with you..." Amelia said, preparing to get beaten.

"Great, finally I can get some action on my paws!" Storm smiled evilly, the red, blue and white Sylveon walk toward the gym, Storm was Amelia's clone, Xerneas herself created Storm, and Storm seemed to only know evil. Amelia started towards the gym and saw Storm waiting. After what seemed like hours of training, Xerneas finally came and stopped the battle.

"Enough. Good boy Storm. Amelia, off to your room, I'm very disappointed in you." Xerneas praised and scolded, Amelia knew better than to argue, besides, Amelia wanted to monitor Nix's dreams again, he's been letting them get to him especially lately, and she wanted to see why, because it's been awhile since Amelia peaked into his dreams, they had been bad, and Amelia had wanted know know how she could help her teammate. Amelia fell asleep with while directing her fairy powers towards Nix, who shared a room with her. Then she saw it, Nix himself was talking to a human being, a Raichu.

"Came back for more?"

"Don't think that I'm leaving."

"Very well, however, there isn't anything to fight here today."

"I feel like we're being watched."

"Strange, a little while ago I'd also feel that in my dreams, but not recently."

"Oh well." The Raichu shrugged it off. Amelia was baffled, why was Nix hanging around a human? Before she could interrupt their little get together, something got in the way of her connection with Nix, and abruptly woke her up.

"Wake up fleabag, I didn't tell you to sleep, I told you to go to your room, now wake up, I have some labor for you to do." Xerneas snarled. _**More work? I've done my fair share today!**_

"But Xerneas, I did the fair share today!"

"Well yes, but due to your disgusting performance in training today, you get extra work."

"Ok, what is it you want me to do?" Amelia sighed.

"Clean the main dock." Xerneas said, then simply turned away and walked away. Cleaning the main dock would take forever, but Amelia had to do it. Amelia walked out of her room and into the fifth corridor, then she took a left down the dining hall, she walked down the hall and moved on towards the bathroom cabin, she took a right on the hallway with the bathroom cabin into a hallway that had a set of stairs to her left, she took the stairs down into the Basement, where the engineers worked, and continued out the basement exit, which lead to the docks. Why DrethithClan base was large and winding? Amelia may never know. She found a bucket filled with water and a mop, she looked at the large boat in front of the main dock, Xerneas would be taking it to raid Marineveil soon. Amelia rapped her feelers around the wet mop, and started mopping, she did this for a long time until she noticed a canoe. _**Xerneas has turned into a real pain in the tail...she used to be so nice too...maybe I should run away from this stupid place, I could find paradise again, maybe even find Brendan and Yveltal.**_ Amelia looked at the boat and hesitated, the guards would see her on her way out, but if she wanted to leave, than this was her chance, she'd just have to outrun the guards. Amelia walked over to the boat and got in it, she grabbed the paddle and started paddling, she found the moat exit and headed there, of course it was closed, but boaters could open it to get out, they'd just be seen on their way out. A big red lever was beside the exit, she reached with her feelers and switched it, the moat gate opened. Amelia started to paddle out as quick as she could, she knew she'd be questioned.

"Hey! Are you authorized to-where are you going!? Come back! Alert! Alert! A unauthorized personnel is leaving!" A voice called. They started lighting torches and Amelia heard boats splashing behind her, and catching up, at the pace she was paddling, she'd never make it, the only way she could speed up was if she swam. Amelia jumped out of the canoe and started to swim, her feelers propelling her and believe or not, she was starting to lose them. She found a beach and pulled herself onto it, however voices were still heard behind her. So she started running. Aimlessly not knowing where she was. Adventually the voices were far and out of reach, so Amelia slowed her running. She sniffed the air, this was Bellfront Forest, a Mystery Dungeon. Amelia sighed, she did not feel like battling dungeon pokemon. Dungeon pokemon are often pokemon who get stuck in dungeons, and never come out, due to this fact, they go insane, and attack other pokemon at random. Luckily Bellfront was crawling with low level pokemon, and it only had three basement floors. Amelia wandered her way through it, easily throwing Rattatas and Bellsprouts aside. Finally after a while of wandering, Amelia got out of the dungeon. She continued her journey, but she found something, odd. A patch of dirt on which had dried blood pooled at it, and up ahead she could see some lights, but Amelia, too tired and relieved to have found a place where pokemon live, fainted right there.


	8. Mysterious Sylveon, The Den's Completion

_**Chapter seven : Mysterious Sylveon, The Den's Completion**_

"Ok, i'll go find some ivy." Adrianna called, they had brought a carpenter to the site where they wanted to build their Team Base, which was in the middle of the lake behind Wanda's house. There was a bridge to a small piece of land behind her house, and DragonsDen decided they'd like their house on it. It had been a little while since they'd formed the team, and everyone on the team was starting to get to know each other on personal levels. The carpenter, Pandan the Pangoro, was very close to being done, he just needed some ivy to keep the roof on the house, since ivy on Pokepan was apparently very strong. Adrianna walked on the forest, apparently named Mapledale forest, was the forest where Adrianna started her Pokemon adventures, in the middle of Mapledale there was a mystery dungeon called Bellfront forest. Adrianna decided she would look near where she first met Wanda. DragonsDen was growing to be powerful, we took on many requests, and Adrianna was a surprisingly good leader. Nix had also become friends with Adrianna, after a while of fighting nightmares with him, and talking with him when there wasn't nightmares, she and him formed a friendship, she had even told him about DragonsDen, which he seemed intrigued about. Adrianna walked on, and noticed someone lying near the area where Adrianna first landed.

"Hey...are you ok?" Adrianna asked. _**She could be another human, but it doesn't look like she's fallen from the sky.**_ Adrianna picked some ivy, and carried the unconscious Pokemon with her.

"Good, looks like you have some ivy." Shannon observed as Adrianna approached the land they were building on.

"Looks like that's not the only thing she has." Brendan pointed to the Pokemon head peeking over her shoulder.

"I found her unconscious, near where I first met Wanda." I said upon arriving at the land.

"Near where you met me?" Wanda asked, confused.

"Here, I got your ivy, Pandan."

"Thank you Adrianna. Now your base will be complete."

"Vhy bring her though?"

"Because she's hurt Bulb head!" Madoka growled.

"Oh! Adrianna, remember me telling you about my cousin Ada? We could take the Sylveon there." Wanda suggested.

"Sylveon?"

"That's the name of the species of Pokemon on your back." Madoka informed.

"Me and Adrianna should take Amelia up to Audino's Medical Center. You guys stay here and watch The Den's completion." Wanda said, coming over to where Adrianna was, and walked with her.

"Maybe you remember why I formed a rescue team. To help the Pokemon of the world, like a hero!" Wanda chirped, bringing back the memory of an anime she watched, Hetalia.

"A hero. Well, we still have to get to the Medical Center, otherwise we aren't heroes yet." Adrianna chuckled. Adrianna and Wanda walked until they reached a big white brick building, when they entered, they were greeted by a Chansey.

"Welcome to Audino Medical Center. How may we be of service today?"

"This is Wanda. Ada's cousin. We have brought Pokemon in need of treatment."

"Oh, your Ada's cousin? Well then, I'll just get Ada, and you guys can take it from there." The Chansey said, taking a microphone and using a PA system.

"Ada Deerson, please report to the front room." A few minutes later, a very irate bubble frog thing, appeared.

"What is it? I was in the middle of my break."

"Ada, your cousin, friend, and a patient, are here."

"Oh, hello Wanda, just follow me and I'll have a room ready for the patient." Ada said half-heartedly.

"Great." Wanda replied. Following Ada up a set of stairs, they reached a room with a bed, a couple of chairs, and some medical gear. I set the Sylveon down on the bed and then sat in one of the chairs.

"Ada, this is my friend Adrianna, Adrianna this is my cousin Ada, Ada the Froakie." Wanda introduced.

"Pleasure. What the patient's name?"

"We don't know, Adrianna just found her unconscious in the forest."

"Oh great, a Jane doe." Ada said in quite an irritated tone.

"Can you check for wounds?" Wanda asked.

"No, I already seen her wounds, a slash on the belly, and a bump on the head, we need some bandages, and she needs to stay here till she gains consciousness."

"So we can go help our team with The Den, and you could give me shout when she is conscious." Wanda concluded.

"Yes. Now I don't mean to be rude, but could you please leave. I have to tend to her wounds."

"Ok! Thank you Ada!" Wanda said, dragging Adrianna out of the room.

"She seemed a bit too irate."

"I told you a little while ago, my family is quite distant from me. They always shunned me, so growing up, I lived in my brother's care, since he was a nice happy boy, and always made time for me. But he died trying to help a drowning Tepig out of the water. Nobody in the area wanted to be my friend either, they used to call me Weird Wanda. But when I moved here and met you, I guess my life got better, you lead me to meeting the other members of DragonsDen, you made my Rescue Team real, and basically, you are basically my wish. Before I moved to Leaflove, I wished I could have a best friend, a guardian angel. I wished on the last star, and it came true." Wanda said whimsically as we walked out of the Medical Center.

"If you wish hard, things will come true." Adrianna admitted "I don't remember my human life very well, but maybe I was wishing too."

"You came to this world for a reason though. We may not know the reason yet, but I have a feeling you will leave once it's fulfilled."

"Then I'll try to stay. This world is mine too now. Maybe we can wish, when the time comes." Adrianna said upon arriving at the bridge to the island.

"I have a feeling that it's time to decorate our finished base." Wanda chuckled, stepping on the bridge and walking towards The Den.

"Hey guys! Pandan just left, now we can decorate." Madoka informed. The Den was a yellow brick house with black polka dots and straw/bamboo rooftop. There was a door made of bamboo and the hinges were made of gilded metal, there was windows made of glass and inside, Adrianna knew there was a meeting table with chairs, and a light hanging from the ceiling.

"Why don't we string some Pecha Lanterns along the place where the roof and the house meet?" Madoka suggested.

"Ja fery nice idea." Brunhilda snorted "I have an idea myself zough. Vhy don't I bring a chart over here so zat vee can keep track of everyzing vee do?" Adrianna agreed to both of their ideas.

"I can bring a storage chest to put our adventure items in." Brendan added.

"I'll bring the adventure items we have to The Den." Wanda said, walking back to her house.

"I'll get the Pecha Lanterns and I'll grab some Rescue Team Scarfs." Madoka nodded, running off.

"I'll get some dark sparks from my house, it'll make the base look cool." Shannon decided, following the other members DragonsDen leaving Adrianna alone. _**I know I don't have many belongs on this planet, but I feel I should try to give something towards The Den.**_ Adrianna looked around, and saw the small fresh concrete wall around The Den. Adrianna found a stick and started drawing the letters in the name Team DragonsDen, then she wrote the names of her teammates on it, and looked at it. _**I hope they like it.**_

"I'm back." Wanda said, carrying the Rescue Team Item Bag.

"Look what I did to decorate The Den." Adrianna said, pointing to her drawing.

"Wow! That's great! I bet the others will like it too. Although I don't remember why there is a cement wall around the house."

"Because Pandan suggested it, if there was a bad storm, or the tide was just high, our base wouldn't get destroyed."

"I'm back! I got the dark sparks. Dark sparks emit light that looks a lot like a Volbeat's or Illuminoise's glow, they float around the house." Shannon explained, then she blew some light out of her paws, and they floated around the house like fireflies, looked like them too, but they didn't move at all, and the weren't on and off like firefly light, they just stayed glowing.

"Those are pretty. Nice touch Shannon." Adrianna commented.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I brought zee chart, und some books. Und some maps of some Mystery Dungeons." Brunhilda said, walking through the fog Adrianna had not seen forming as she talked to Wanda and Shannon.

"Thank you Brunhilda."

"Bitte schön. Zee fluffy-tailed dummkopf ist right behind me."

"Allo! I got the Lanterns and scarfs." Madoka sing-songed.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Madoka said, dropping her stuff in front of the house.

"Now we only need to wait for Brendan. Ah, I'm so happy that we finally have a base. I have an idea actually. Adrianna, lately you've been sleeping in my house on a small little cushion with a pillow and blanket, but there is an upstairs to our rescue team base, you could live there, It'd be like your own mini home." Wanda suggested.

"I like the idea, when we are done decorating the main floor, I can spend the rest of the day making my room."

"Great, I can help you tonight too. I can help you set up a proper bed, and I can put a desk on there for you to do rescue team papers and what not. I could go shopping with you!" Wanda said enthusiastically.

"Slow down a second. We won't use funds on my room, we can find stuff in the woods to put in my room. Funds should be used on Mystery Dungeon items and other living necessities. So shopping is out of the question. Don't you guys need money for taxes and grocery shopping?"

"What are taxes? It's not like our life depends on money. I don't know about humans, but we don't really use money often. Really the only things we need it for is some necessities as you said. We don't pay others for what they do. We share talent with the world freely, just glad that we can help others out. We don't need money to live. So don't worry so much, go find some nice decorations and other stuff for your room." Shannon explained.

"That's real different from the human world. We only really do jobs for money, money is a lot of everything in our world, the only reason some of us live is because of it."

"I mean no offense, but it sounds a lot like humans are selfish." Brendan growled, coming into sight.

"Most of them are. But some people need money just for the people they love. I don't remember quite who I was in the human world, but I do remember a couple things. One of the things I remember is my opinion on the human race. I've never really liked my fellow humans, sure I loved my friends, family, acquaintances, but I've always had a bit of a love hate relationship with my species."

"Quite a strong opinion. Anyway, I brought the chest, now we can get started on the team base." Brendan nodded. Adrianna picked up the storage chest and walked into The Den. There was a small door on the side of the stairs leading to the second floor. Adrianna opened the door and set the chest down there. Then she headed out to help Wanda pick up the piles and piles of things they collected while out on dungeon requests. Once inside The Den again, they put this stuff in the storage chest and closed the door at the side of the wooden steps. The inside of The Den was nice. They had a built in electronic request board, so they no longer needed to walk all the way to the center of Leaflove to get to the board. Adrianna saw Brunhilda and Shannon carrying in the chart, books and maps, Adrianna took the books and maps and put them in the little storage room under the stairs. Shannon and Brunhilda had set the chart down in front of the meeting table, Madoka walked in with a stick and set it on the chart's small ledge. Apparently the Peacha Lanterns had already been strung up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some markers so Adrianna can wright on the chart." Wanda said leaving only to return in a second with black, blue, red, and green markers. Adrianna set them in the little ledge where the stick was and the other members took their seat.

"Are we having a Team meeting?" Adrianna asked.

"That's up to you." Shannon shrugged "You are our leader."

"By the way, that stick is a pointer stick, I thought you might need it eventually." Madoka pointed out.

"She could have figured zat out on her own, dummkopf."

"Oh shut it Ms. I have a bulb just as hot as my head."

"Vie you little–"

"Ahem." Adrianna growled, she could feel sparks starting to fly out of her cheeks.

"Sorry Captain." They said in unison "HEY! STOP TALKING IN UNISON WITH ME!" They growled at each other, in unison yet again.

"Why don't you guys just shut up?" Brendan suggested.

"I don't zink zis dummkopf vill ever shut up!"

"Guys! Pay attention to Adrianna!" Wanda scolded, but the two fighting Pokémon didn't stop.

"Stop your stupid bickering and focus!" Shannon snarled. Brendan and Shannon got out of their chairs and tried to pull Brunhilda and Madoka apart.

"Stop being such an arrogant idiot!"

"Oh now I'm arrogant! Also ich bin ein arroganter Idiot! Du bist derjenige, wirkt kindisch, wollten wir ein Meeting zu starten, bevor Sie unterbrach! Hören Sie auf, ein Dummkopf!"

"You guys are being irrational! Shut it before I shut you myself!" Brendan threatened, and they finally shut up, when they looked back at Adrianna, she looked like she was going to explode. Adrianna picked up a black marker and wrote the name team DragonsDen in bold, then made a bulletpoint of what the team should try to accomplish.

"Take on and complete fifty requests. Brunhilda and Madoka, become better friends. Collect five rare ancient artifacts. Become stronger. Discover ten new places. Meet four new teammates. Battle and defeat eleven bad Pokémon. And finally relax in three vacation spots for a week each spot. Those are the goals I have made for us for now." Adrianna said sternly and irately. And the teammates knew better than to argue with the unusual raging side of Adrianna.

"Now, will you do me that pleasure of shaking each other's hands and agreeing or disagreeing with my idea?" Adrianna said crossing her arm, narrowing shut her eyes smiling a angry smile with her head bowing down like there was a weight on it. Her tail was thrashing wildly and claws were slid out of both her back paws and her front paws. They all agreed nervously with very nervous murmurs and chatter.

"Now we will all vote. Who thinks it's a good idea? And who thinks it's a bad idea? Raise your hand now if you think these accomplishments are fair." Adrianna said, her head lifting up, her angry smile pressed into a frown with narrowed open eyes, her arm were still folded, her claws were still out, and her tail was still thrashing wildly. Everyone raised their hands.


	9. Taking a Request, The Sylveon Wakes

_**Chapter Eight : Taking a request, The Sylveon wakes.**_

Adrianna woke up in her new room. Her and Wanda had went out to get decorations and furniture for her room. She had a hammock bed with a yellow pillow and black blanket. Other things she had were a little desk and chair with a lamp on it and a trash can beside it, she also had her own little fridge and small stove. It all costed 354 poké, which apparently wasn't a big deal in the Pokémon world. Adrianna walked over to her desk and picked up her black dungeon scarf. She put it on her neck, then walked over to her little fridge and opened it. There was three Oran berries and one Chesto berry. Adrianna decided to eat the chesto berry since it would be more filling, and that meant that it would keep her full for a little while. The Chesto berry woke Adrianna up real quickly, the taste reminded Adrianna of coffee, which was probably Adrianna's third most favorite drink in the human world. When she was finished with the Chesto berry, she walked down stairs and headed out of The Den. She walked outside to cloudy and foggy conditions, the waves of Lake Dratini were slow and calm, so when a head surfaced out of the water, it startled Adrianna.

"Hi there! My names Anemone! Anemone the Lapras! I haven't seen you around here before."

"Well, I was staying at that house on land before here, and I now live here in the this rescue team base."

"I see! What's your name?"

"I'm Adrianna. Adrianna the Raichu." Adrianna said, remembering that it was proper, on Poképan, to introduce your species along with your name when introducing one's self.

"Nice to meet you. Well now that you're living here, I'll have you know that I'm your neighbor! If you were to drop into this lake to the bottom, you would have fallen twelve feet. I live in a cave at the bottom of the lake, but it's directly under your house. So if you ever need anything, just give yours truly a shout. Me and my brother Avery live there, so drop in, that is if you can find a breathing underwater device." Anemone said, disappearing down back into the depths. Adrianna walked on the dock and arrived to Wanda's backyard. She walked around to the front of Wanda's house, then knocked.

"Huh...oh! Good morning Adrianna! What are we doing today?"

"Taking on a request. Me, you, Brunhilda, and Madoka are going. I decided this just now by the way, they need to learn to get along, so I'm deciding to let them spend time together."

"I can go get the others. Have you chosen a request yet?"

"No, if you go get them, I can decide on one while you're gone."

"Ok! I'll go get them now!" Wanda said, happily closing her front door and walking into the streets of Leaflove. Adrianna returned to The Den and looked at the electric request board.

 _Please help! Press the Arbok and his gang of Ekans have taken me, my brother and sister hostage! We accidentally dropped into their lair while they were planning something. Please save us! Sincerely, Josh the Pichu._ _**This request takes place in the Mystery Dungeon called Snake Caves. This request also may require battling with the enemy.**_ Adrianna accepted the request and printed it out, then she walked over to the meeting table and placed her paper down. Adrianna heard conversation outside, and saw Wanda opening the door with Madoka, Brunhilda, Brendan, and Shannon following her.

"Good morning everyone. We've taken on many requests before, but this is our first request as a full fledged rescue team." Adrianna announced, and the team whooped and clapped.

"So today me, Wanda, Madoka, and Brunhilda are going on this request. Brendan and Shannon, while we're gone do you mind checking in on that Sylveon in the Medical Center?"

"I don't object. Brendan?"

"No problem. Good luck with the request." Brendan said, following Shannon out of the door.

"So I choose this request." Adrianna said putting the paper in front of the three so they could read it.

"Snake Caves. I know zee place, I vent zere vith my half-sister as a young Bulbasaur. Zat vas ven my Grandma died. Ve vere looking for special Shed Skin from a Dratini, but ve vere too late."

"Sorry for your loss." Wanda whispered to Brunhilda.

"Press. He's just begging to get his face smashed in." Madoka growled.

"Let's not just sit around. I have the dungeon bag packed already. Three heal seeds, five Oran berries, one rollcall orb, five blast seeds and two gravel rocks." Adrianna said swinging the dark green messenger bag around her shoulders. Adrianna, Wanda, Madoka, and Brunhilda arrived at the dungeon after walking Dungeon Path for awhile.

"Ok. So they're hiding on floor three. Let's make this a quick request. You guys ready?"

"Ready." They all said at once.

"Good, let's go." Adrianna replied, entering Snake Caves. Walking forward, Adrianna noticed Sevipers glaring at her, and Zubats sleeping on the ceiling. The other entered behind her and were looking around like Adrianna was. A small low noise could be heard, like if you blew on a empty glass bottle, and water dripped from the ceiling. This wasn't an ordinary mystery dungeon, the Dungeon Pokémon weren't attacking The group of four, just staring suspiciously. So the foursome walked forward hoping not to be ambushed. Walking to floor three was quite easy, but it was unsettling, Pokémon watching their every move. Now they saw a Arbok and four Ekans shouting at a Pichu and two Pikachus.

"You five are not very good at sensing us are you?" Adrianna taunted, hoping to get their attention.

"Oh...haha, so a little rescue team came. Welcome to our lair." Press hissed.

"All requests on the request board get answered eventually. You look surprised to see us." Wanda added.

"I suppose they do. Do you sense anything eerie and wrong feeling about this cave?" Press asked.

"Now that you mention it...Adrianna sometime doesn't feel right here." Madoka nodded nervously.

"That's right. We are directly above the lair of Yveltal. He is supposedly sleeping, wouldn't want to wake him up by battling too hard."

"Err...Adrianna, maybe we should turn back. Yveltal is a force to be reckoned with." Wanda warned.

"Who's Yveltal?" Adrianna asked Wanda.

"You don't want to know."

"So be it. Be prepared to battle." Adrianna narrowed her eyes. **Madoka used swift on Press!** **It did some damage. Adrianna used thunderbolt on the four Ekans! It did some damage, one Ekans fainted! Wanda used water gun on One Ekans and Press, the one Ekans fainted, but Press dodges! Press used poison sting on Adrianna, it did little damage. Adrianna got the poison status! Brunhilda used razor leaf on the entire opposing team, it's not very effective, but it fainted the remaining two Ekans. Adrianna got some damage from poisoning! Team DragonsDen used a team attack! Press fainted. Adrianna grew to level twenty seven! Adrianna is now one level above the rest of the team.**

"Wow! That was a great battle Ms. Raichu, Ms. Squirtle **,** Ms. Eevee, and Ms. Bulbasaur! Thank you for saving me, brother and sister." A little Pichu said, running over to Adrianna, Wanda, Madoka, and Brunhilda and giving them hugs.

"Hello. I didn't know that my little brother Josh sent out a job request, but I'm glad he did! My name's Fission, and this is my older brother, Fig." A female Pikachu introduced.

"Nice to meet you four." A slightly older male Pikachu nodded, shaking hands with the four."

"I'm sorry that the reward for this request is so low, but it's all I got!" Josh apologized handing over 103 poké.

"No. Keep your poké. I'm sure you can get yourself something nice with it." Adrianna said handing it back.

"Do you three live near Leaflove? Maybe we can go out for lunch sometime." Wanda suggested.

"Yeah, actually we live in Leaflove itself. That sounds good. What's your team name?" Fission asked.

"DragonsDen. Team DragonsDen." Adrianna said, as they began to walk out of Snake Caves.

"I'm Wanda, I'm second in command. And this is Adrianna, she's the team leader, and those two are Madoka and Brunhilda. We actually have two other teammates, but as you probably know, you can only venture with four."

"It's very nice too meet you four, we can walk home from here, but we should meet up sometime. Goodbye!" Fig said upon arriving at Leaflove.

"I hate to say it, but Brunhilda, you were actually quite good out there." Madoka commented.

"As vere you. Zose swift stars vere sharp und powerful, but could use some vork."

"Are we all going to the Medical Center together? Or am I the only one going? Either way, we need to check in on the patient." Adrianna asked.

"I'm definitely coming." Wanda said.

"I'll come." Madoka nodded.

"Ja, I'll come." Brunhilda agreed. Adrianna lead the team to the Audino Medical Center. When they arrived, at the room with the Sylveon, she was awake.


	10. A Unfolding Destiny, Nix Has Something T

_**Chapter Nine : A Unfolding Destiny, Nix Has Something To Say**_

"You are the human, who was conversing with Nix." The Sylveon said coldly to Adrianna.

"She also found you wounded in the woods and took you to this place." Wanda quickly added, sensing hostility.

"Who's Nix?" Brendan asked, but his question was ignored.

"Oh? She did? Well, I am grateful for that." The Sylveon nodded, then whispered so only Brendan could hear, but Adrianna could also hear. "Brendan, do you have any idea about the whereabouts of Yveltal?"

"No, but I'm glad too see you again. This Raichu is Adrianna, a human some Meowth named Madelhari summoned." Brendan informed.

"I'm kinda tired, we should all get to sleep, it is late, we could come back to Amelia tomorrow." Shannon yawned, walking out of the rooms, Wanda, Madoka, Brunhilda, and Brendan followed, Adrianna stayed.

"Yveltal...me and my friends just went on a job request, and the mystery dungeon we went to was rumored to have Yveltal sleeping beneath it."

"I must get to that dungeon, please take me, I'm in no shape to walk."

"How about I go there tonight, I can take your word to him."

"Just tell him that I'm near, and Xerneas has turned into a terrible Pokémon." Amelia agreed.

"Ok, hold on, what's your name?" Adrianna asked as she was just about to leave.

"I'm Amelia, and Thank you for doing this." Amelia thanked, and Adrianna dipped her head in reply and left the room. The walk home was pleasant, the moon in the sky was full and covered the land in moonlight. Adrianna stopped at The Den to grab her bag, the only thing they actually used from the bag was a heal seed to cure the Poison Status Adrianna had. Now Adrianna started back on Dungeon Path unaware of the Pokémon following her until, a twig snapped. Whirling around to see who it was, it was Wanda.

"Wanda? What are you doing?"

"I told you I'd do anything to help you. If you were going to go to a mystery dungeon late at night, you should have told me! I would have come with you no matter what."

"That's not why I'm out here, apparently Amelia know Yveltal, she asked if I could go a deliver it."

"Then it's a good thing I came, what if Press and his four Ekans attack you again? What if Yveltal attacks you? You wouldn't have anyone to help you." Wanda said, now walking alongside Adrianna. Arriving back at Snake Caves, the Sevipers were still there, glaring. But considering how they were there earlier today, it took no time to get to the third and last floor.

"So you have the nerve to return. " Press snarled.

"How do we get to Yveltal?" Adrianna growled, preparing to fight.

"You kidding? That bird will kill you, suck the life out of you. Even I wouldn't push you to that kind of death."

"How do we get to Yveltal?"

"Listen you can't—"

"How do we get to Yveltal?"

"You're not going to back out of this are you? Well, you can get to him by going through the tunnel over there. It leads underground, but if you value your life, then don't go there."

"Adrianna, maybe Press is right, this is a bit irrational..."

"No, we're still going. Don't be afraid." Adrianna said, walking towards the tunnel.

"You would be afraid if you knew what you were heading into." Wanda murmured, following Adrianna. The tunnel was very steep and after a while, Adrianna and Wanda started to fall down the tunnel, until they tumbled into some kind of chamber. At the center of the chamber, there was a large oval. It was dark grey and had light grey diamonds (the shape) lined up towards the ceiling, there was also a red aura coming from it.

"Maybe we should turn back..." Wanda said nervously. Adrianna just grabbed her hand and walked towards the oval. Poking the oval, Adrianna found a seam in the oval and pulled, Wanda, who was reluctant at first, also pulled. After a couple of tries, the oval unfolded into a bird, a large red one, with glowing blue eyes, Adrianna could swear the bird was nineteen feet tall.

"You have disturbed my sleep young Pokémon. What is it you want?" Yveltal bellowed.

"You're Yveltal. Are you not?"

"Strange how you wouldn't know what I look like. If you were of this world, then you'd know what all legendaries look like. Let me have a closing look at you." Yveltal said, bending down to see her and Wanda.

"A Raichu and a Squirtle. Do you two happen to know of humans? Raichu?"

"That's one reason why we came. A Sylveon named Amelia was injured, and she asked me to tell you that Xerneas has turned terrible, whoever Xerneas is, and that she is nearby."

"I wonder why she'd ask you to do this, she isn't very trusting of strangers."

"Because my friend Brendan revealed to her, that I'm a human."

"I knew it. Brendan is also nearby, that is good to hear. If you are human as you say you are, then you have come to me at a good time."

"What role does Adrianna have to play in this world?" Wanda finally spoke.

"She is supposed to destroy DrethithClan and all the evil it's hiding. That is why I was to summon her."

"Who's Xerneas?" Adrianna asked.

"Xerneas is the leader of DrethithClan, she used to be so nice, she used to be my friend. But then a Pokémon set me up, made it look like I killed our human leader, Prin the Piplup. A Pokémon named Kinku was responsible for the death of Prin. Kinku was also DrethithClan leader at the time and offered his leadership to Xerneas, he breathed lies into Xerneas to make her who she is now. She work does scientific stuff in her labs, and I'm afraid she's brought Prin back as a monster. After two experiments, she learned the secret to bring Pokémon back to life. But I am the death Pokémon, Xerneas does not see the balance in the world has been put in danger, she is abusing her powers as the life Pokémon. All Pokémon are supposed to die at some point. Xerneas didn't see the upset balance in the future. I did, that's why I had a human summoned, so I could have the human harness the power of the Tictor Jewel, because the Tictor Jewel is the only thing that can put the world back in balance."

"Two experiments?" Wanda thoughtfully said out loud.

"Madelhari and Storm. Both of them, experiments." Yveltal growled.

"Can't you fly out of the ground and stop her right now?" Wanda asked.

"No. My energy from battling her a long time ago...it's drained, that's why I sleep here. My energy is filling back up. If you'll excuse me, I must sleep. But soon I will have the energy to battle, and when I do, I hope you'll be ready. I suggest you seek out Pokémon named Meloetta, Mewtwo, or Madelhari." Yveltal said, curling back into a oval. Wanda and Adrianna climbed back up the steep tunnel and saw Press and his Ekans had been eavesdropping.

"Wait, Raichu, you're a human?" Press asked as we passed them by, but Adrianna and Wanda spoke no words as they came out of Snake Caves.

"Adrianna, we have to tell the others." Wanda said once they reached her house.

"I'll call a meeting tomorrow." Adrianna assured walk towards the dock.

"Goodnight." Wanda called.

"Good night." Adrianna responded before running on the dock to get to The Den. Once inside The Den, she locked the door and ran up to her room. She saw the glowing green Tictor Jewel on her desk. Now that she knew how important that it was, she put it in her olive green messenger bag, and she put her bag next to her hammock bed, and lay down. She was dragged into a new dream, not Nix's dream, but she saw Nix there.

"I came to your dream before you got to come to mine." Nix informed.

"Oh, so how's your day been?"

"Not so good...listen, I have something to say."

"What?"

"After a long time of listening to you talk about DragonsDen, I have been thinking. I wish to join DragonsDen. I want to meet Wanda, Madoka, Shannon, Brunhilda, and Brendan, I wish to leave Drethith."

"You want to join us?"

"Yes. Tell me where you live, I can sneak out and travel there."

"I live in Leaflove. There's a house in front of a lake called Lake Dratini, that's Wanda's house, I live behind her house."

"On the lake?"

"Yes, there's a dock leading to my house, well actually, it's a rescue team base, but I live in it."

"What's the address?"

"2220 Charterson street."

"Ok, it should be a three day journey. You should inform your friends that I'm coming."

"Actually, I probably shouldn't, only Wanda would believe me if I said you were coming, I can tell them when you get here.


	11. Adrianna Makes A Friend, Nix Arrives

_**Chapter Ten : Adrianna makes a friend, Nix arrives.**_

It was an alright day. The meeting went well, and currently Adrianna was walking to Audino Medical Center. Upon arriving, Chansey, who Adrianna learned that her name was Jan, greeted her

"Hi Adrianna! How are you today?"

"Good. You?"

"Very Good. I imagine you're here to see Amelia."

"Yes."

"Well, you know where her room is." Jan said, writing something on her clipboard. Adrianna nodded and headed up to Amelia's room, when she opened the door, she saw Amelia push away a tray of hospital food and stick her tongue out in disgust. Adrianna stepped in and shut the door.

"This food is worse than the DrethithClan porridge!"

"Than you're lucky I brought you a lum berry sandwich."

"Finally some real food! Thank you Adrianna, you are a saint."

"Not really..."

"So how'd it go with Yveltal, was he as grumpy as ever?"

"Didn't seem grumpy. He said something about resting to get charged for a battle with Xerneas."

"So you're the human he summoned. Xerneas told me that she sensed you coming, but that was four years ago, she changed into a barbarian, that's why I ran away."

"So you're a former DrethithClan member?"

"Yeah, don't hate me though. I finally found refuge from Drethith."

"I found you in the same place I landed when I fell from the sky."

"It's a good thing that you did to, those goons would have caught up to me eventually. I'm usually more happy than this, but Drethith is getting me in a bad mood, I thank you once again for the sandwich."

"No need to thank. It's my job as a rescue team leader to rescue."

"You lead a rescue team? You're better than I thought a human would be."

"Yes, it's just me, Wanda, Madoka, Shannon, Brunhilda, and Brendan."

"By the way...how is it that you dream with Nix?"

"I don't know, my dreams just connect with his, but we've been becoming friends. Actually, he said that he's leaving Drethith to join my team, Team DragonsDen."

"Well, in that case, maybe I'll join...I said **maybe** I don't know yet."

"No ones forcing you. Your decision."

"Say, you're not a bad person. Maybe we can be friends."

"Maybe."

"If you're friends with someone like Nix, then you can definitely find a way to be friends with me."

"Okay."

"That doctor, Ada, she's one hard worker, but she could try to be a little more happier, all she is, is grumpy."

"Hah. My friend Wanda is her cousin, Wanda's the happy Squirtle you saw with me."

"I think I'd rather Wanda be my doctor."

"She has no medical training."

"So your name is Adrianna huh...you must not know what you're up against in this world. Xerneas is doing horrific scientific research in her lab, and I've seen what she's built. First there was Madelhari, a mutated Meowth, born with powers like a legendary, but she was too kind and sweet, so they threw her away to Arceus knows where. Then there was Storm, they got results they liked this time, but he didn't have the absolute power of a legendary, so they just took him and started training him as a clan member, the thing about Storm, is that he is a more powerful clone of me, they used the same technology as they did to make Mewtwo as to make Storm, but you wouldn't know of Mewtwo, would you? And now they are using the body of Prin the Piplup, Yveltal probably mentioned him, so you know who he is, and making him into this dark force that we cannot hope to fight, unless we have the Tictor Jewel. I sensed it on you, you can't deny that you have it on you."

"And I won't deny. The Tictor Jewel is safe and sound."

"That's good, because it's our only hope of defeating evil. Why don't I tell you the legend of the Tictor Jewel."

"Ok..."

"A long time ago, all legendary Pokémon were in Primal forms. Some of them were evil, some of them were good, and some of them were neutral. One good Pokémon, a legendary name Diancie came together with a evil Pokémon, Meloetta. Both Pokémon saw that in the future they would take on a different form and they wouldn't be categorized by good or bad. They visited three neutral Pokémon, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. They asked them how to create this future, and Azelf told them that both Diancie, Meloetta, Uxie, Mesprit, and herself could create this future, but they would need a being who was strong enough to harness this power, because human minds have so much space in them, humans had potential for harnessing this power. But all of the power just floating everywhere waiting for a human to use could burn everything since they wanted to make sure that only humans could touch it, they had to compress it into something, and Diancie had an idea, they could store it in a jewel that she created. After compressing pieces of their magic into a jewel, they summoned a human, and the human turned this dreadful world into a paradise. The Tictor Jewel was never seen again until recently. How ever, the story is not complete yet, and the Jewel was not either, since the Pokémon had been so eager to have this wonderful future, they didn't realize that there was a leak in the Tictor Jewel, and the human became a very powerful legendary Pokémon because the magic from the Tictor Jewel sunk into its skin, it became a Pokémon we all know today, Mew. Of course, now the Jewel has been patched up." Amelia concluded.

"Thank you for telling me the legend, although, it is pretty late, I'll see you later." Adrianna waved a farewell and headed home. A human being became a legendary named Mew? Then what's Mewtwo? Another human with immense power? Adrianna arrived home, and was surprised when she saw a Nix sitting in one of her meeting chairs, and her teammates appeared to be interrogating him.


	12. Two New Teammates, DrethithClan Captures

_**Chapter Eleven : Two New Teammates, DrethithClan Captures!**_

"Stop!" Adrianna ordered running over to Nix.

"Vat do you mean schtop? Ve found him snooping around your house!"

"Do you know this Pokémon?" Shannon asked.

"I share dreams with him at night. He left Drethith so he could join us!"

"You should have told us." Madoka stated, taking her paws away from the irated Wobbuffet.

"I was going to. But I thought he arrived in three days, and I thought I had time to think of how to break it to you."

"I was being chased, I found a shortcut and I took it. But I'm afraid that some DrethithClan members may have followed me here, so I came looking for your house as soon as I could."

"You trust someone from Drethith?" Wanda almost growled to Adrianna.

"Nix hates DrethithClan. He's no longer a member."

"You know who else hates Drethith? Me. I despise them." Wanda narrowed her eyes at Nix warily.

"You're not the only one. Drethith has started to physically abuse its members more often than it used to."

"It always abuses its members. Because Drethith takes away what you love, and shatters it." Wanda snorted, and left. Just as she left, someone entered.

"I just discharged myself. I'm going to join DragonsDen." Amelia chuckled "whoa, Wanda looks like her cousin."

"Amelia?"

"Nix!" Amelia smiled " Adrianna said you'd be coming. She said you wanted to join. Well me too!"

"You both are members of our team now, but I going to go after Wanda, she seemed rather upset." Adrianna nodded, leaving the house and finding the blue turtle floating on the water underneath the dock.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Nix needed to get away from Drethith."

"No need to apologize...I understand that he needs help and support, he needs to join us, but DrethithClan...it ruined my life, even mentioning that place is a trigger for unhappy memories."

"But maybe if it weren't for Drethith, maybe we wouldn't have met, and I'm glad I met you. So forget about Drethith, they're just a bunch of idiots, worry about the present, like the fact that there might be members nearby, members that we need to fight."

"So this is where you've been all along." A voice said, Adrianna and Wanda looked up, and saw a Glaceon, Flareon, and Leafeon.

"Crystal, Drake, and Lida." Wanda frowned, the three eeveelutions had a cloud shaped symbol on their foreheads, inside of the cloud was a black star.

"What are those symbols on their foreheads?" Adrianna asked.

"The symbol of Drethith." Wanda replied, jumping from the water onto the dock, and Adrianna noticed, that the same symbol that was on there foreheads, was also on Wanda's shell.

"What do you want?"

"We've come to find Amelia and Nix, but we found you instead, Mimi will be very pleased." Crystal smiled.

"I bet Yui will be excited to see her too." Drake snorted evilly.

"Yui and Mimi will never see me ever. Because I'm not coming with you, me and Adrianna will fight you, and you will run back to the hole you came from."

"Aren't you as feisty as ever, you think and and that little Raichu can defeat the three of us?" Lida chuckled sarcastically.

"We're definitely stronger than you." Adrianna snarled.

"That may be true, but we will still win, because we cheat in battle." Crystal smirked, taking something from her bag and throwing it. Smoke appeared everywhere, and Adrianna's surroundings were as black as the night sky above her. Someone pushed her into the water, and Adrianna sunk down into the murky depths, she started to swim upward, luckily for Adrianna, she was a very good swimmer, but she was running out of breath as she swam upward and she soon gave up because she lost breath, but just as that happen, something pushed up from under her.

"That's quite a big splash you made!" Anemone exclaimed as they surfaced the water.

"You think you can clear this smoke with a water type move?" Adrianna asked.

"Yup-adoddle!" Anemone said. **Anemone used Water Pulse, it did a good job of clearing the smoke!** Adrianna saw a horrible sight, Wanda being handcuffed and a gag was placed in her mouth.

"Hey! Stop that!" Adrianna shouted, but the trio ran off with Wanda.

"They took your friend, you have to go after them." Another Lapras said, as its head surfaced the water.

"This is my brother, Avery." Anemone introduced.

"Go after those Arceus-damned DrethithClan members. And show them how it's done." Avery growled.

"I'll have to make a plan on how I'm going to get there."

"Anemone knows a way there. She could take you."

"But Gatekeeper said I could only come back once more!"

"Well, seems like this here Raichu could easily find its way back. Right?"

"I guess, she does look like a good swimmer. Would you be alright swimming across a lake?"

"I guess...but I have to tell my friends." Adrianna said, pointing to The Den.

"You go on a tell your friends, we'll be waiting." Anemone dropped Adrianna onto the dock, and Adrianna walked into The Den.

"I have some unfortunate news...Wanda was kidnapped by DrethithClan members." Adrianna confessed, and her friends looked at her like she had two heads.

"Now that you mention it, the name Wanda sound familiar...what's her last name?" Nix asked.

"Lee..."

"Wanda Lee!? No wonder they took her, you'd better go after her right now!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Adrianna asked as Amelia and Nix tried to push her out the door.

"Let's just say that the Lee family is not a pleasant family." Nix whispered.

"Let us come!" Madoka begged, following Adrianna out the door.

"Only two of you can fit on my back, maybe three if you try, Adrianna should choose a friend to bring." Anemone informed, and apparently Avery had gone away.

"The two former DrethithClan members that we have don't seem eager to go back, and you seem to want to choose them..." Shannon pointed out, then she signaled to herself, Madoka, Brunhilda, and Brendan.

"Brendan. You will come with me." Adrianna decided, jumping onto Anemone's back, Brendan followed.

"You picked me..." Brendan sighed.

"Did you want to be chosen?"

"Yes. I want to see for myself what a monster Xerneas has become."

"That leader of DrethithClan? She's a monster." Anemone growled.

"What was this Gatekeeper that you spoke of before I went to tell my friends?" Adrianna asked as they departed.

"Gatekeeper? Oh he's a Klefki. He guards a gate that leads to anywhere you like. You can buy a gate key for 8,000 poké, you can only use it a certain amount of times because it's made from fairy magic, Gatekeeper uses a temporary kind of magic, so that's why you can only use it a certain amount of times. Me and my brother Avery have tried to hammer DrethithClan hard many times, and we only have one more use on our key, the gate we take leads to a Mystery Dungeon called Narrow Glacier Path, it's a directly behind their base, and there's hardly any Dungeon Pokémon."

"Why do we have to swim across a lake after we save Wanda?"

"Because if I wait for you, some DrethithClan patrol will find me and throw me out, I have to leave as soon as I drop you off."

"At least we **have** a chance to save Wanda, Xerneas was a very powerful Pokémon back in her day, she's probably abusing her power now."

"You're probably right about that Absol, wait your name is Brendan, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok good." Anemone nodded. Eventually they arrived at a golden gate, and a Klefki was mounted onto it, locking it shut.

"Anemone, you only have one time to use it to get to and fro. Will you use it now?" Gatekeeper narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." Anemone gulped.

"Okay." Then Gatekeeper stuck a key inside itself and the gate opened. A bright white light spilled out of the gate, Anemone launched Brendan and Adrianna in, and they landed on freezing thick ice, Adrianna noticed a big glacier up ahead, and a flag with the symbol on it, a black cloud with a star on it, the Drethith symbol.

"There's the path up to Narrow Glacier Path." Brendan said, nodded his head towards a path leading onto a narrower path which lead to the top of the glacier.

"Then that's where we have to go." Adrianna took steps forward in the harsh snow storm they were in, Brendan followed, pushing through the harsh winter, they finally reached the path. Brendan and Adrianna came across no Pokémon as they finally reach Narrow Glacier Path, it was a long path, and a hard path to trudge in this storm, and puffs of relief came out of Adrianna's and Brendan's mouth when they finally reached the top. Now when they finally caught their breath, they had to gasp at the charcoal black castle they saw in front of them. Adrianna unsheathed her feet claws so she didn't fall over, and walked forward with Brendan on her tail, ignoring the numbness in her nose she looked back to see how Brendan was doing.

"We can't stop now. We need to keep moving." Brendan said when he saw Adrianna worriedly glance at his limp paw.

"That may be true, but if you're hurt, then we can slow down."

"No. You know better than I that Wanda needs us, I can put up with a little bit of pain."

"Looks like you're putting up with a lot up pain by your expression, what'd you do?"

"When we arrive atop of the glacier remember I tripped, I didn't say anything because we need to get moving."

"Well if you insist on putting up with it, then why don't you come over and lean on me? It would make things much easier for you, and we would travel faster." Adrianna offered, and Brendan did not refuse. The two finally reached the other side of the glacier and were just a few feet away from the rooftop of the castle.

"There's a jump we need to jump." Brendan pointed out, Adrianna then realized that they would have to jump to the rooftop or fall to the ground and die.

"We can jump at the same time, when we land on the roof we will know that we landed together." Adrianna suggested. And then Brendan and Adrianna took a step back and ran and jumped. Adrianna squeezed her eyes shut, and then realized that she was safe on the roof of the castle.

"We made it." Brendan sighed.

"Now we have to find a way in." Adrianna shouted in the snow storm which seemed to be getting worse. Adrianna looked around and saw a watch tower which they could walk to, they could climb up it and enter through the door to get inside. Adrianna noticed two casualties, the first one, there was what appeared to be a Noctowl in the watch tower, the second one, is the the roof was icy. But there was a positive, the snow is so thick that it'd be hard to spot Brendan, Adrianna however was a different story, her orange coat was noticeable. Adrianna told Brendan of her plan, then after his approval, Adrianna rolled around in the snow and got it stuck to her fur making it blend in with the winter around her. Hoping not to slip of the roof, Adrianna and Brendan trudged until they reached the watch tower, and from there they climbed it. And once they reached the top. **Adrianna and Brendan used a double attack, Thunderbolt and Night Slash, it's super effective, and the Noctowl fainted.** Adrianna and Brendan entered the building and started down the long staircase of the watch tower.


	13. Rescue! Wanda Confesses Her Past

_**Chapter Twelve : Rescue! Wanda Confesses Her Past.**_

"Where are you holding Wanda Lee? We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Brendan growled holding his blade to a guard who was a Frillish.

"As if I'd tell you."

"The hard way then." Adrianna snarled, and Brendan's blade became a psycho cut attack, and Adrianna muffled the Frillish's scream.

"Where are you holding Wanda Lee?" Adrianna asked angrily.

"Being held in the middle dungeon, Basement Floor 68." The Frillish said quickly. Adrianna turned her tail into an iron tail and hit the Frillish's head to knock it out. Adrianna and Brendan found the nearest elevator and put in BF 68. They arrived at a darken prison room. In one of the cells, a shell could be seen, but the limbs and head were tucked deep inside.

"Wanda? Is that you?" Adrianna called.

"Adrianna? Brendan? What are you doing here?" A blue head came out of the shell.

"Rescuing you." Brendan stated in a very blunt tone."

"You can't be here right now, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"Don't try to stop us." Adrianna looked around for a key or something like that.

"No really, Mimi could be here any second and—"

"Well well well, what have we here?" A Greninja standing in front of the elevator said, a pacham at her side.

"Looks like they've come to rescue their friend." The pacham sneered.

"You would be correct in assuming that, Nick. Oh, but what's this, it seems the Raichu is not ordinary, she is a human is she not?"

"What do you want with Wanda?" Adrianna growled.

"Getting feisty are we? Oh I'm so scared, the human is going to get me! Did Wanda not tell you? She herself is a former DrethithClan member, and I am her stepsister, Mimi. But Wanda was a naughty girl, and she ran away, so when we found her location, we just had to come."

"How did you know I was human?"

"I was born with eyes that see more than your physical state, but also your mental state." Mimi said, crouching down and looking more intimidating.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get, we're not leaving without Wanda."

"Hmm, let's see...Nick is a fighting type and can blast the dark type Absol away, The Raichu has the power of electricity on her side, which works bad for me, but I can manage I'm sure. Would you do me the honor of telling me your names before we battle?"

"Adrianna..."

"Brendan..."

"Good! Adrianna and Brendan V.S. Mimi and Nick! Fight begin!" Mimi smirked jumping up. **Brendan used his speed and used Psycho Cut on Nick. It's super effective! Nick has low health! Nick used Rock Smash, but Brendan dodges! Adrianna uses Electro Ball! It's super effective, but Mimi is not at super affected. Mimi used Water Shuriken! Adrianna dodged the first set, but the second set hit her! It didn't hurt her too badly! Nick used Rock Smash on Adrianna, it also didn't hurt her too badly, but now she's at half health! Brendan fainted Nick with another Psycho Cut! Brendan and Adrianna used an attack combo! Slash and Thunderbolt! Mimi is at half health! Mimi used Water Pulse on Brendan! Brendan is also now at half health. Mimi pinned Adrianna and Brendan to the ground and started attacking them! But Adrianna took out the Tictor Jewel and unleashed a blast at Mimi! Mimi fainted!**

"Good idea with the Tictor Jewel! But now we have to get Wanda out of that cell, the keys are right there, I noticed them while I was battling." Brendan said, nodding to keys on a loop. After trying a couple of keys, they got Wanda out of the cell, and used the watch tower to get back on the glacier.

"Thank you, for rescuing me..." Wanda finally said.

"There's no need to thank us, we're your friends." Brendan pointed out.

"But you guys must surely think I'm a monster now."

"Why?" Brendan and Adrianna asked in sync.

"Because...I was born as a DrethithClan member...and I've killed some innocent Pokémon in my life...I regret killing them, every day...one day I went and questioned Xerneas, why are we so violent? Can't we rule with an iron fist but love with something stronger than iron? Upon asking this, I learned that it was a **big** mistake asking her in the first place...Afterward I was forced to kill the only person who's ever been nice to me in that time period...my brother Richard...after awhile of dealing with hate, I ran to find a new home, to help Pokémon and mend the mistakes I made, to help instead of kill, my cousin had ran away before I did, so I went looking for her." Wanda confessed.

"Well that's not going to change my opinion on you. That's who you were, you are a good Pokémon, I imagine you were even a good Pokémon back then too, if you regretted killing those who you killed." Adrianna pointed out as they entered Narrow Glacier Path.

"I still remember their names and faces...Boulder Tini a Geodude...Petal Sonfi a Vileplume...Dewey LaDorey a Budew...Static Jazz a Dedenne...Gris Shinay a Inkay... And my brother Richard Lee a Dewott...their faces haunt my dreams and thoughts...always sneering and laughing."

"Don't let them get to you. Wanda, you got to let them go...think about the present, not the past, nor the future, because the present is the only thing that truly matters." Brendan advised.

"What's that noise?" Adrianna asked upon hearing a loud grumbling. The ground starting shaking, and rocks fell, Adrianna, Brendan, and Wanda fell of the narrow path, and Adrianna blacked out from the snow and rocks falling onto her face and body as she herself fell.


	14. The Landslide Separation, A Caring Kitty

_**Chapter Thirteen : The Landslide Separation! A Caring Kitty.**_

"Are you okay nya~?" A voice called, Adrianna opened her eyes with blurry vision.

"You took quite a fall nya~ we would have no hope left in this world if you, a human died nyo~!"

"How'd you know..." Adrianna murmured, vision finally clearing, and what she saw was a...deformed Meowth?

"Your funny! I'm the one who summoned you! nya nya nya~~~! ;3"

"Are you Madelhari?"

"How did you NYO~?!"

"The name just rung in my head when I wondered who you were."

"Anyway, I have a question, why were you playing in a landslide!? It's not safe nyo~!"

"What do you mean? Me and my friends were–wait where are my friends?!"

"Friends nya~?"

"Yes, me and my friends were crossing Narrow Glacier Path when a landslide swept us off our feet."

"Do your friends know you're human and accept it if they do nyo~?"

"Yes."

"I'm envious nyo~! I have no friends!"

"I'll be your friend, but we have to find my friends! How far is the landslide from this cave?" Adrianna asked.

"It's right outside my cave, you'll really be my friend nya~?!"

"I will. Come on, we need to find them!" Adrianna said getting off the bed she was on and going outside.

"You forgot this! Can't save the world without it can you nyo~." Madelhari smiled, handing Adrianna the small little pouch bag she kept the Tictor Jewel in. Adrianna put the strap around her shoulder thanked Madelhari, then shouted the names of her friends. It didn't take long for Adrianna to notice a shell and a blade sticking out of the snow. Adrianna walked over, Madelhari following, Adrianna knocked on Wanda's shell, and a head peaked out.

"Adrianna, where's Brendan?" Wanda asked, and was startled to she Brendan's head blade sticking out of the snow next to her. Adrianna walked over and pulled Brendan's head out of the snow.

"Ugh...I can't believe I survived that..." Brendan grumbled once fully unburied.

"Absol! You're paw is bad! I'd better go get bandages nya~nyo~!" Madelhari exclaimed running to her cave and grabbing bandages.

"Who's she?" Wanda asked, finally standing up.

"Madelhari. The one who summoned me to this planet."

"I'm back! And I brought plenty of bandages nya~!" Madelhari informed sprinting over to the trio. She swiftly bandaged Brendan's paw and turned to Adrianna.

"So where are you three traveling to nyo~?"

"That gate over there, in that ice."

"Let me come with you! I'm tired of this place nyo~!"

"I think you can come, but what do you two think?"

"She's adorable!" Wanda exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes.

"I have no problem with it."

"Alright, you can come with us."

"Yay! Let me just go grab my stuff nya~! I don't have very many belongings so it won't take long nya~!" Madelhari exclaimed, running off back to her cave.

"She's like a mix between Wanda and Madoka….." Brendan commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Very enthusiastic like you, and inquisitive like Madoka."

"I wonder if she'd want to join DragonsDen, new Pokemon are always good things, and we already have two new members, more friends means a slight change in scenery, which is good once and awhile."

"I'm back NYA~!" Madelhari called, she was carrying a small black backpack on her shoulders.

"Good, let's get going, there's a patrol right there." Adrianna said pointing to a squad of Pokemon nearby.

"Let's hope we don't get caught as we approach the gate." Wanda whispered. The four pokemon moved as quickly as they could through the snow and wind. Finally they arrived at the gate where Gatekeeper was.

"Pokemon who have received the ownership of Anemone Greenweed's gatekey, do you wish to use your last use to get back to Lake Dratini?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall open the gate." Gatekeeper said, repeating the process from the first time. All four pokemon went from their feet frozen on the ice to warm water of Lake Dratini. Swimming home felt like nothing compared to freezing in the snow, at least Adrianna was a Raichu who had fur versus a human who would've died of hypothermia.


	15. Back Home, New Recruits, Party, Adrianna

_**Chapter Fourteen : Back Home, New Recruits, Party!, Adrianna In Trouble!**_

"You were waiting for us to get home? I'm not surprised that our friends waited, but Anemone, Nix, and Amelia waited as well?" Brendan said in a very surprised manner.

"Well, Adrianna's been my friend since the beginning, we share dream, so it's only natural for me. Plus Adrianna told me wonderful things about you at in my dreams."

"If i'm to be a part of this team, I have to love my teammates even if we just met."

"How can I not worry! DrethithClan is terrible! Also, I wish to join team DragonsDen." Anemone confessed.

"Sure I think Anemone can join. What about all of you?"

"Yep."

"Ja."

"Yes."

"Definately! My dream is coming true!"

"No objections here."

"I just joined, I have no right to say yes or no."

"She seems sweet, I also just joined though."

"You guys are so cool nya~! You even have a Rescue Team nya~! Filled with many friends nya~!"

"Oh, everyone, this is Madelhari, she was a big help back at the Glacier, she help Brendan with his paw, and took me in after a landslide made me fall to the ground."

"So it's Team DragonsDen eh nyoa~? Must be so nice nyoa~."

"So many new members….vell might as vell invite Madelhari to our group, ve already have like nine members right? Und her home is all ze vay in the Snowpool region, which is around 40 miles avay. I don't know how zey manage to travel all ze vay from Snowpool to Kalos from Kalos to Snowpool in van day!"

"They use teleportation." Wanda informed.

"Oh right. I forgot their leader is a legendary." Shannon said in a "oh now I remember" tone.

"You guys would let me join nyo~?"

"Why not?" Madoka tilted her head to one side.

"Oh! A shiny eevee nyoa~! I've never seen one in person nya~! And I don't really have any friends, I do have allies, but they don't talk to me much nyo~..."

"Team DragonsDen is completed for now! Why don't we have a party?" Wanda suggested.

"Oh! Ve could use my Library! It's huge! Oh, und vile you three vere gone, ze others already know, but my sister Claire came home! Und I told her about you Adrianna, she vants to me you! So zis turns out zu be perfect!"

"I can't come though, it's hard for me to move on land." Anemone pointed out.

"We could use my psychic powers, Shannon's dark powers, Brunhilda's vines, and Amelia's fairy power to carry you." Nix scratched his head.

"Let's try it!" Amelia said enthusiastically. Surprisingly they were able to do it. So the group traveled over Brunhilda's library. It was big, and as unbelievable as it is, Anemone fit through the huge doors without having to use fairy and psychic powers. Once inside, they set Anemone down, and Brunhilda ran to an upstairs part of the library.

"Wow, big place." Shannon commented looking around at the many bookshelves, each one looked to be about ten feet tall, there was also a chandelier on the ceiling.

"This place has been around for hundreds of years, it's also been owned by the Garver family since it was built." A Espeon, whom Brunhilda was following, stated.

"You must be Clairé Garver. I'm Shannon, and your sister Brunhilda Garver, has been a good friend to us."

"Very good. Brunhilda tells me that you guys are to party. I have a radio in the supply closet, you guys can listen to satellite radio, but we don't have any treats or anything like that, so I'll have to go out and purchase some. Adrianna, would you like to accompany me?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Good. Follow me." Clairé said, calmly walking out the door, Adrianna followed.

"So, Brunhilda tells me you're human, is that not true?"

"It is true."

"Wonderful. I used to do studies in Homosapienology, so meeting a human in person is a treat for me. Oh, you're probably smart enough to know this, but Homosapien is another term for humans."

"So, you study my kind?"

"Yes, I used to, but then I gave up. I could not prove that anything I studied about humans was true, because I didn't have evidence, I didn't have a human itself."

"Oh. At least you know they're real now, I mean, meeting me."

"Yes, oh, here we are, we need to pick out some treats."

"Rowap-snap cookies look yummy."

"They are, but quite spicy."

"What are you thinking?"

"Chocolate chip, Enigma, Custap, and Oran berry cookies."

"Are those all flavors, or a combination?

"All of them are flavors." Clairé informed grabbing one box of chocolate chip, one of Enigma, one of Custap, one of Oran, and one of Rowap-snap."

"That'd be 210 poké." A Sandshrew from behind the counter said, Clairé paid, Adrianna grabbed a box or two so Clairé wouldn't have to carry them all, they arrived at the library and saw that a table with cloth, paper plates, disposable cups, and Pecha soda, was set up, there was also pizza and purple streamers.

"You guys are back! This is an awesome party!" Amelia informed.

"NYAAAA~! I've never had fun like this nyoa~!" Madelhari exclaimed as she danced to the music.

"We have Chocolate chip cookies, Sugar Oran cookies, Enigma cookies, Custap filled cookies, and Rowap-snap cookies." Clairé said, putting the boxes on the table and opening them.

"Believe it or not, I've never had cookies before." Nix commented, walking over to the table and grabbing a chocolate chip cookie.

"Me neither nya~!" Madelhari followed.

"Party looks great, come on Adrianna, let's dance!" Wanda grabbed Adrianna onto the dance floor. Even Brendan was dance, just favoring his paw by lifting it.

"So, how's life as a Pokemon?" Amelia asked.

"Pretty good."

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I can't imagine living as a human without my fairy powers, I love those things."

"I wish I could've come with you guys to the Glacier, you guys looked exhausted when you got home, I don't think it's right to be a part of a team and not suffer with its leader." Madoka stated.

"Wow, I've never been to a party, but my brother Avery has."

"It's good that we found a way to get you here." Wanda commented.

"Maybe we can get Pandan to change up The Den a bit, we can add a small pool to The Den which you can enter access from underwater, and there and is a little doorway you swim through which you can lock with a key, just to make sure no Pokemon try to sneak into The Den via the pool, this is so Anemone can attend our meetings." Adrianna suggested.

"That'd be a great idea!" Wanda shuffled.

"I'm glad I joined ze DragonsDen."

"Me too. This is a great party." Shannon blinked. But just then, some Pokemon burst through the doors, and you know who was leading them? Mimi.

"I found the little wretched human who took our little prisoner." Mimi smiled evilly.

"You're not getting Wanda!" Adrianna warned.

"I'm not here for Wanda this time. I'm here for you. Because Xerneas would love to meet you. She even sent me and a patrol to get you."

"Ten against five? You sure that's a good idea nyoa~?"

"Oh it's that little experiment we threw into the lava hatch. So you survived, and here's where you are now. I'm not worried about our difference in size, I'm more worried about technique and how we'll win."

"You rotten DrethithClan, really know how to crash our party." Anemone growled.

"Oh so many Pokémon I know! Let's see, the worthless experiment, the human scum, my stupid step sister, the fleabag who used to be Xerneas's friend, the idiot Lapras who fails at trying to attack Drethith, the other Pokemon who assisted the human scum in rescuing Wanda and the one who begs for attention because he has bad nightmares. Why, the only Pokemon I don't know are, the Umbreon, the Bulbasaur, and the Eevee."

"If you wish to fight, then why haven't you started yet?" Madoka interrogated.

"Because I'm a naughty little girl who like to play with her food before she tears it apart and throws it down the hatch." Mimi smiled, making her face look like some precious little girl or something.

"Fight us then! I fight along side my sister and DragonsDen!" Clairé said, teleporting from upstairs to down.

"Very well then, but I'll warn you, DrethithClan never plays fair." Mimi said pulling something out of her bag and throwing it, the room instantly fogged up with gas, and Adrianna's teammates were instantly asleep, Adrianna's wasn't because of a cloth Mimi held to her nose, Adrianna struggled, but she was handcuffed, and something was put on her cheeks so she wouldn't attack them with electricity. She was pushed out of the library, and some Pokemon holding a mirror was standing outside. Adrianna soon learned this wasn't a mirror, because she was thrown into it, and she landed in a prison cell. After a couple seconds her handcuffs and whatever was on her cheeks, disappeared into thin air.

"I should have never..." A whimper was heard, and Adrianna saw a Sylveon curled up and crying in the corner.


	16. Adrianna Meets Storm, The Belly Of The B

_**Chapter Fifteen : Adrianna Meets Storm, The Belly Of The Beast.**_

"Been born..." A sentence was finished.

"Hello?" Adrianna called. The Sylveon looked up at Adrianna in surprise, he looked like he was about to attack her, but then decided better of it.

"Why are you here...?"

"I'm human, and I rescued someone from DrethithClan prison the yesterday." Adrianna said realizing that it was around midnight.

"I'm here because I realized that my existence is not a good thing, and my master was using me for evil. Basically I realized I was the bad guy, tried to run away, but failed." The Sylveon explained. Adrianna finally got adjusted to the dark a noticed that this Sylveon was oddly colored, pale white fur, red eyes, red ears, paws, and tail, everything else was dark blue.

"I'm Adrianna..." Adrianna introduced.

"I'm Storm." Storm sighed.

"Storm...that name's familiar..."

"Yeah, does mass murder also ring a bell?"

"...oh yes! Amelia mentioned you."

"Amelia? If I ever see her again I'll make sure to treat her like a princess...but I probably won't live to see the outside world ever again..."

"What do you mean?"

"Xerneas likes to feed her prisoners to Prin, her precious pet...it's not even Pokemon! It's what used to be a human who turned Piplup. Now it's a creepy dragon thingy. It seems miserable, if it were up to me I would show mercy and kill it, Xerneas is keeping it alive out of insanity."

"Surely not you, because you're useful to her right?"

"Not anymore, actually, she's more likely to spare you because you're human and you can become more useful."

"Come over to me, sit here, if we're going to converse we might as well look at each other correctly." Adrianna suggested.

"Why would you want someone like me near you?" Storm asked, scooting closer to Adrianna.

"I don't believe in inequality." Adrianna stated truthfully. Footsteps were heard outside of the cell and a Arcanine stood outside the cell.

"Adrianna the Raichu? You in this cell?" The Arcanine barked.

"Yes..." Adrianna replied. Suddenly the handcuffs and plastic things she has on her cheeks came back, the same was said for Storm he also had them now. The cell door opened and Adrianna was pulled out by the Arcanine.

"Follow me." The Arcanine growled, walking towards the elevator, Adrianna followed.

"May I ask your name?" Adrianna asked, making eye contact to show she wasn't afraid.

"Huh...that fact that you have the courage to ask is amusing, most prisoners cower in fear, but then again you are human...very well, you will get your reward for your courage, I am Kinku, second in command of DrethithClan." Kinku chuckled, Adrianna noticed that he had a very deep voice, and eye patch over his right eyes, you could even see a scratch scar. They arrived at the...top floor?! Ok they arrived at the top floor and stepped outside the elevator, Adrianna saw a large window which showed beautiful green mountains and streams, and there was another window on the other side which showed snow a glaciers.

"Like my throne room? Nice views right?" A voice called, Adrianna looked over and saw a large deer like thing with lots of horns and gleaming red eyes, she was sitting on a golden throne with a purple pillow.

"You must be the human who thwarted with my plans for the Lee family. I'm impressed, you're but a simply Raichu."

"What is it that's so bad about the Lee family?"

"Oh my! You don't know? Well, a long time ago there was a Wartortle name Gregory Lee. And he was the one who created DrethithClan." Xerneas laughed.

"What are we to do with this human Xerneas?"

"Why, isn't obvious? Feed her to Prin, and her little cell mate Storm..."

"Yes m'lady." Kinku growled with pleasure, and Adrianna was thrown into a portal back to the cell with Storm.

"That was fast." Storm commented.

"Xerneas said she'd feed us to Prin."

"Dang it! I know that witch too well...the process of where she feeds us to Prin is she throws us in an arena, and we either fight or get eaten."

"We'll have to work together then."

"Prin was just fed, so we have a while yet. But time flies quicker than you think."

"Man, I hope team DragonsDen comes soon..."

"Team DragonsDen? Please enlighten me, if we're gonna die together we might as well know each other."

"Team DragonsDen is a Rescue Team I lead. That's pretty much it, I was just hoping they would come."

"You must have friends who care then."

"Yes...Wanda, Brunhilda, Madoka, Shannon, Brendan, Anemone, Madelhari, Nix, and Amelia."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, did you just say Madelhari, Nix, and Amelia?"

"Yeah..."

"Three Pokemon that I've been terrible towards...if you and I live you have to let me apologize to them."

"We will live. We just have to be strong."

"If you say so."

"What are the moves you know?"

"Shadow sneak, moonblast, dazzling gleam, dark pulse, slash, and close combat. You?"

"Thunderbolt, electro ball, brick break, iron tail, hyper beam, and discharge."

"Hyper beam will be useful, believe it or not Prin is weak to normal types in his current form."

"That's good, especially since Hyper beam is such a powerful move."

"I guess that's why they call it hyper beam."

"We could do double attacks like thunderbolt and dark pulse."

"Yeah." Storm replied, obviously unsure of what to say next. They talked for awhile, but then the time to battle came. Adrianna and Storm were dragged out into the arena, and a large blue dragon with its skin flat against it's bone was there, it was roaring it was screaming, and it was hungry.

 **Hey guys! Nearing the end of this long Fanfic...sorry if it sucks, but lots of plot twist happens, and we find our heros being pitted in many battles. Hope you enjoy the ending, it will be filled with feels, tears, blood, battles, hope, and friendship!**


	17. Just In Time, Challenging The Leader

_**Chapter Sixteen : Just In Time, Challenging The Leader.**_

"Members of DrethithClan! Are you ready to eat and watch Prin eat?" Xerneas shouted from a throne she sat on. The crowd cheered in reply.

"Then let Lunchtime entertainment, begin!" Xerneas smirked, and the chains that bound Prin, Adrianna, and Storm, came off. Prin roared and started attacking with fire, this thing definitely wasn't a Pokemon. **Prin shot fire at Adrianna and Storm, but missed due to its rage! Adrianna started with a thunderbolt, which didn't affect Prin...Storm tried a dazzling gleam, but it didn't affect Prin! Prin slashed at the two, but missed!** This battle was going nowhere, Prin missed them on every attack, and most of their attacks did no damage and if they did, only a small amount of damage! Adrianna thought of something different, Adrianna sprang up on Prin, Storm stared at Adrianna in horror

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Storm shouted. **Adrianna bit into Prin's head and used thunderbolt! It did 30% damage!** Storm looked at Adrianna like she was crazy, but it melted into a look of awe. **Storm jumped up, wrapped his feelers around Prin and used moonblast. It did 30% damage! Prin has 140/200 health! Adrianna has 94/100, Storm has 100/112!** Just as Prin was about to attack, a big wave of water washed over the arena and Adrianna knew what had happened. **Anemone has used surf!** All of Adrianna's teammates landed in the arena.

"Wanda!" Adrianna called running over to Wanda and hugging her.

"Adrianna, what is that thing?"

"Prin..." Storm answered, walking towards Adrianna's teammates, they all backed away except Adrianna.

"Storm..." Amelia growled, Nix and Madelhari looked threatened as well.

"Storm? Isn't that—" Wanda was interrupted by Madelhari.

"An experiment like me nym~, one who's heart is tainted by evil desires nyma~"

"Now's not the time to be aggressive towards him, he's allied with me now."

"NYOMA~!? But-but he's evil."

"I-I-I'm n-n-not evil..." Storm whimpered, eyes widening with tears. By now the DrethithClan members had all left the Arena seating's, and Prin was chained up a put back into a cage, and the cage was dragged out of an exit. Xerneas and Kinku were already walking towards the group.

"You guys are just going to have to let it go and ally with Storm."

"Ja. Ve have to vork together if ve are going to destroy DrethithClan."

"Wait, you guys came here planning to destroy DrethithClan?"

"Oh, what a charming reunion. Nix, the one with psychological problems, Amelia, the fearful fleabag that used to be my friend, Madelhari the trashed experiment, Storm, a disloyal idiot, Brendan, another idiot I used to know, Adrianna, the human scum, Wanda Annie Lee, so much potential, but then you ran away...such a shame. Anemone, a failure at soiling DrethithClan, Brunhilda Garver, why, me and you're sister used to be friends. The rest of you I don't know...oh well, mind sharing with us why you're here before I throw you in my dungeon?"

"We're here to destroy you." Madoka growled.

"Oh I'm so scared. Gonna sand-attack me little cute eevee, aww~!"

"And Yveltal's on the way with his allies." Amelia Informed.

"Oh my! Feisty and known by a legendary Pokemon. You're too good to be be thrown in a cage. Why don't you battle my pets? Kinku! Release Primal Moltres, Primal Zapdos, and Primal Articuno." Xerneas ordered, retreating to a door, and exiting the arena. Kinku walked over to three large gates and opened them. Three birds with symbols all over them flew out, one of them was crimson red with blue flames bursting from its head wings and tail, the other one was yellow with large wing that had electricity flowing throughout its body, the final one was dark blue with a long icy tail and wings.

"Let's see how you handle these three…" Kinku smirked, relasing the birds from their chains. The three birds soared to the top of the arena, but the collars around their necks kept them from going any farther. And the bad thing was that none of DragonsDen's attacks could reach them, so only they could attack. But Adrianna forgot one detail. She knew discharge which was a long distance attack. Adrianna gave it a shot. **Adrianna used Discharge! The three birds are at 60/100 health! Primal Moltres swooped down and tried to Flamethrower Adrianna! Adrianna dodged, Wanda and Anemone used Water Pulse on Primal Moltres! Primal Moltres fainted! Zapdos and Articuno are in rage! Adrianna used Discharge! Both birds swooped down! Team DragonsDen +Storm used a team attack! Charge Blast! Primal Articuno fainted! Primal Zapdos fainted!**

"That was a short battle." Shannon chuckled nervously.

"Wha-what?!" Moltres exclaimed, standing up, moltres looked different, more orange, and it's flames weren't blue.

"Oh no, not again." Madoka sighed.

"You Pokemon! Where am I? I demand an answer! And where is that bloody idiot Xerneas?!"

"You mean ve don't have to battle you?" Brunhilda looked up at Moltres hopefully.

"No, unless you wankers decide that my questions aren't worth answering."

"British?" Adrianna tilted her head confused.

"Now answer me-wait is that a human?"

"Nya~! Correct!"

"Bloody hell…."

"You're in an arena at DrethithClan base. You were Primal until we defeated you and your friends here." Shannon informed.

"Those wankers are barely my friends, we fight all the time. I also don't believe you when you say you defeated me."

"It seems Xerneas had you and your "wankers" were locked up in Primal forms, she must of really done something to upset you three."

"That would be a correct assumption. She demanded we join her. She forced us to attack Darkrai and Cresselia. Probably has them locked up too. That's why you can only see one star at night, because she probably has them blocking the others out. But the stars are special to this planet, we need them so legendaries can get their power from them. The only reason there is one left is that a human has disrupted the balance of power, so the lunar duo can't control their powers in the same way, but the same can be said for all legendaries. Ever since the human started falling towards this planet none of the legendaries are without problems with their powers."

"H-hey! What is this place?" Articuno asked standing up, Zapdos followed.

"So you finally wake up. Come on wankers, we have a chance to escape lets take it."

"Bloody hell….we can't escape with these around our necks." Zapdos pointed out.

"Here!" Adrianna shouted, iron tailing the collars off.

"Why, thank you fair lady! Say, i'd know that presence anywhere, you're a human!" Articuno exclaimed.

"Yes, now if we could fly away." Moltres impatiently tapped his foot.

"You know, we could at least help these fellows. I mean they did revert us back to normal and afterward the human got these collars of us and freed us." Zapdos growled towards Moltres.

"Help them? That sounds jolly!"

"See, look what you've gone and done Zapdos. Now we have Articuno all excited about it. And you know what happens when he gets excited."

"So you defeated the bird trio." Kinku and Xerneas were back.

"Kinku! Xerneas! Why i'll wring you're-" Moltres was cut off by the arrival of Yveltal, Meloetta, and Mewtwo.

"Xerneas. You should have listened to me when I told you Kinku was dangerous." Yveltal bellowed.


	18. Chapter 17 : Defeating The Trio, Yveltal

_**Chapter 17 : Defeating The Trio, Yveltal And His Companions Arrive. Lunar Duo**_

"Yveltal. I'm surprised that you have the nerve to show your face here."

"You know, I was framed for Prin's death. Kinku did it."

"Your majesty. He's telling lies." Kinku growled.

"Whatever you're here for, your going to get killed."

"I cannot die. I can only disappear on the wind and get recreated somewhere else. I am death itself."

"Death is a terrible thing. It brings pain and misery to others." Xerneas snorted.

"That may be true, but so does life. Some Pokemon want to die. Some Pokemon want to live. Hear me out. Kinku has been lying."

"No I haven't."

"Kinku. Don't let his feathers ruffle your fur. I however, would like to hear these complaints against my second in command."

"He was jealous of Prin-he wanted to-"

"Silence. I have heard enough Yveltal. You've come here, and now its time for us to battle."

"Old chaps, looks like we have no choice but to help." Zapdos pointed to DrethithClan members flooding into the arena and attacking DragonsDen and Yveltals companions.

"You may have a clan to attack us with, but we also have an army." Yveltal snickered as Pokemon from outside the arena flooded in.

"Just the battle I've been waiting for!" Xerneas growled jumping up at Yveltal.

"Who's side are we on?" Moltres snarled.

"Why, the side with the fair lady on it! She freed us!" Articuno laughed, launching into air. Adrianna launched herself onto a nearby Murkrow and tackled it to the ground.

"Are you keeping Darkrai and Cresselia in a prison cell?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll spare your life." Adrianna said, holding her claws to its throat.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." Adrianna growled, slashing the Murkrow on the stomach.

"AHH! Ok yes, yes, we hold them in a prison in the throne room. But it's hidden really well. You'll never find it though, because you're just a stupid–" Adrianna cut him off by stepping on his throat. She had just killed the Pokémon.

"Wanda!" Adrianna called out to the fury of battle. The blue turtle came leaping near her in seconds.

"I know where they are keeping Darkrai and Cresselia!"

"They're keeping them somewhere?!"

"Yes, we need to go save them!" A blast of icy wind was shot behind Adrianna, and when Adrianna looked behind her, she saw frozen furious Pokémon.

"My fair lady." Articuno said, taking a bow "what is it that you're talking about?"

"Rescuing Darkrai and Cresselia, we know where they're being kept!"

"Why, let me fly you two ladies to them. They're probably Primal is Xerneas locked them up, you're going to need another hand, or wing, rather, to help."

"Me too! I'm coming!" Madoka exclaimed, jumping behind Wanda and Adrianna.

"Jump on!" Articuno chirped. Madoka, Adrianna, and Wanda climbed onto Articuno, who took off as soon as they were holding on tight.

"Where may I ask, are they being held?"

"Throne room!"

"Ok!" Articuno swooped down and crashed into the big window of the throne room.

"The Murkrow said that they were well hidden."

"Apparently not hidden well enough. Look up there!" Madoka pointed to a chandelier, but when Adrianna looked closer, she realized that it was a cage, a bird cage.

"We have to get up there. Articuno, can you please fly us again, up there?"

"Anything for you!" Articuno lifted them up once again.

"Looks like Articuno was wrong. Somehow they aren't Primal." Wanda the

"By moons, seas, and stars, how on earth haven't they snapped yet?" Articuno exclaimed.

"You don't think we're strong enough to handle a little bit of torture?" Darkrai commented.

"We're here to rescue you!" Madoka nervously stated.

"Don't worry dearie, I won't let them hurt you. We're here to rescue you whether you like it or not!"

"Why if we don't want to be rescued?" Cresselia smirked snidely.

"What kinda idiots are you?" Adrianna asked.

"You got some nerve, human being. We're legendaries, gods even, and you're calling us idiots?" Cresselia flashed a warning look.

"Because you want to stay locked up forever, you want Xerneas to control you like her pets."

"Cresselia, you know, the human is might be right—" Darkrai was cut of by Xerneas.

"Silence Darkrai! Leave us be, or we'll make sure you never see the light of day."

"I'm sorry ladies." Articuno sighed, flying back out towards battle, but before he could say anything else, he and the three girls, gasped at the sight they saw. Blood, guts, and bones everywhere, DragonsDen members could be seen visibly. Storm and Amelia were making a barrier around the DragonsDen members, whilst Brunhilda and Anemone stayed out of the barrier, fighting any remaining members. But most members had either died, or retreated. Xerneas and Yveltal were still raging and fighting. Moltres, Zapdos, Meloetta, and Mewtwo lay on the ground still alive, but defeated.

"My brothers!" Articuno cried, dashing down beside them, Madoka, Wanda, and Adrianna were thrown off once he landed abruptly.

"Wanker..." Moltres mumbled looking up at Articuno.

"Bloody hell. Xerneas really struck us hard..." Zapdos exclaimed.

"So you're not going to die?!" Articuno said, it was almost as though you could hear the exclamation mark in his sentence.

"No you idiot! We're definitely going to live..." Moltres snorted.

"Adrianna! Wanda! Madoka! I zought you had died or somezing, cause i didn't see you on zee battlefield!" Brunhilda sighed in relief as she ran over to the trio.

"Yes yes, we're alive, but what about that!" Madoka growled, pointing to the place where Prin was locked up, the big metal door has dents in it, a new ones forming, there was also growling coming from inside.

"I think we should keep whatever's inside there, inside there..." Zapdos growled, standing up. Just then Yveltal fell to the ground, and the ground shook a bit, and Zapdos fell to the ground again.

"You blind fool. You had the chance to run." Xerneas murmured.

"The others fainted from exhaustion!" Anemone exclaimed, she had made an ice path for herself so she could slide over to her teammates who had not yet fainted.

"So, human being...I guess it's time I test your strength. Kinku!" Xerneas called, and her second in command appeared next to her.

"Xerneas! You bloody idiot! I'll kill you!" Moltres snarled, but was quickly pushed aside by Xerneas.

"Just give up Moltres. Let Articuno and those young ladies handle it. You know that they're strong, because they defeated us in Primal form." Zapdos sighed.

"A Raichu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Lapras, Eevee, and Articuno. Let's make this battle more fair hmm? Darkrai! Cresselia! Genesect! Victini! Assist me!" Xerneas called, a portal opened, and Darkrai, Cresselia, Victini, and Genesect popped out.

"Now it's fair. Six v.s. Six." Kinku commented.

"You're a horror show Xerneas." Articuno commented darkly "you capture legendaries and force them to do your bidding."

"I know, I know. Now let's get on with it!" Xerneas growled. **Xerneas used dazzling gleam, but it only hit Adrianna and Anemone! Adrianna used Discharge! All the of the opposing team members get hit! Articuno used Icy Wind! It only hit Darkrai and Cresselia! Genesect used Bug Buzz on Madoka, Madoka strikes back with a Facade attack! Victini used Zen headbutt on Brunhilda who dodged and charged up for a solar beam attack on Xerneas! Adrianna used a Discharge mixed with Wanda's Water Pulse on Darkrai and Cresselia! Darkrai used Shadow Sneak on Anemone who used ice beam on Darkrai! Brunhilda used Solar Beam on Xerneas! Xerneas uses Moonblast on Brunhilda, but misses! Adrianna uses iron tail on Xerneas. Xerneas: 140/200. Genesect: 84/120. Victini: 100/100. Kinku: 90/90. Darkrai: 135/184. Cresselia: 135/184. Adrianna: 83/100. Articuno: 100/100. Wanda: 100/112. Brunhilda: 75/100. Madoka : 74/100. Anemone: 130/160. DrethithClan prepares to use a team attack. DragonsDen +Articuno prepares to use a team attack! DragonsDen used Icy Hot Blast! DrethithClan used Legend of Wind! Articuno, Brunhilda, Anemone, and Madoka fainted! Darkrai, Cresselia, Victini, and Genesect fainted! Kinku dodged! Kinku used Flamethrower on Adrianna! But missed and hit himself instead! Kinku got burn status! Wanda used Water Gun on Kinku! It's super effective! Xerneas used Moonblast on Wanda! Wanda fainted! Adrianna became enraged! Adrianna used Thunderbolt! Adrianna used Thunderbolt! Adrianna used Iron Tail, Adrianna used Discharge! Xerneas fainted!**

"Argh...I...haven't give up yet!" Xerneas snarled.

"Just give up." Adrianna narrowed her eyes.

"No."

"Fine then." Adrianna took out the Tictor Jewel and **Unleashed a blast at Xerneas**! Just then, Prin broke out of the big metal door.


	19. Chapter 19 : Adrianna Faces Prin, Despai

_**Chapter 19 : Adrianna Faces Prin, Despair Of The Heart.**_

 **Warning Character Death.**

"NO!" A voice called from behind Adrianna. Adrianna realized that Madelhari was running towards Adrianna. What Adrianna didn't realize was a foot was raising up and about to crush her. Madelhari pushed Adrianna aside, and Adrianna saw Madelhari get squashed right in front of her.

"Madelhari!" Adrianna exclaimed rushing over to the crushed Pokemon.

"Nya~...thank you...for being my friend..." Madelhari smiled weakly.

"No...you can't die."

"Nya~...I have to. Prin cannot be allowed to live in this world any longer. And you're the only one who can stop him. Not even...Arceus itself can stop him."

"What will we do without you now that you've become a part of our lives?"

"Remember me nyo~...and remember that the Tictor Jewel is what takes evil from the heart. Use...it..." And with that, Madelhari let out her final breath.

"I will kill you!" Adrianna shouted at Prin. Prin roared in reply. Adrianna jumped up on Prin and stabbed it with an Iron Tail. Prin roared with fury, and blasted Adrianna across the arena with a Dragon Pulse. Adrianna refused to faint, not right now. She got straight up, even though it hurt her to, and sprinted over to Prin and threw an Electro Ball at his head. Prin flew up to the top of the arena, but he had one of those collars, so he didn't go far. Adrianna launched herself up, she didn't go very high, but high enough to send a Thunder crashing at Prin. **Adrianna learned a new move! Thunder!** Prin screeched a bloodcurdling screech and dove down towards Adrianna using a Slash attack to cut a wound on Adrianna's underbelly. Blood spurted out of her wound, but she ignored it. Adrianna leapt up and used Hyper Beam on Prin, who snarled in pain when his stomach got a wound on it from the Hyper Beam. Adrianna then realized that her fainted friends, who were still in no condition to fight, were watching her with awe.

"This is for Madelhari!" Adrianna shouted, using a mix between Thunder, Hyper Beam, and Brick Break. Prin screamed in rage as a wound form on his chest. Adrianna grabbed the Tictor Jewel and blasted a large green blast at Prin, who started to disintegrate. Once fully disintegrated, a Piplup was visible, it had a ghostly appearance, and it was smiling.

"Thank you...for freeing me from that evil."

"You're welcome…."

"I was killed by Kinku Kinoshita. He was jealous of me. He wanted Xerneas all to himself, he wanted her love. But I had her love. So he got angry. He realized that Yveltal also was very close. So he decided to kill me and make Yveltal look bad forever. Evil took over her heart. So Kinku Kinoshita feed Xerneas with lies about the world, just so he could keep her. Xerneas started to experiment with the spirit world. And as a result she brought me back, but as a monster so she could use me as a weapon instead of a friend. That Tictor Jewel was the only thing that could save me and her, it destroys evil. So when Xerneas wakes up, she'll be sweet and kind like she used to." Prin started walking over to Kinku who looked up in rage when he saw Prin's spirit hanging over his head.

"You are evil. And your heart is so blackened that it cannot be saved by the Tictor Jewel. You will burn in hell when i'm done with you." Prin snarled in rage.

"You're to nice and calm to hurt me." Kinku growled.

"You're right. And since i'm dead and a member of Heaven, i'll go to hell for killing you now. But I know someone who might want to." Prin looked to Adrianna who was glaring at Kinku with rage. Adrianna leapt over, unsheathed her claws, and ended Kinku Kinoshita's life.

"Thank you my fellow human. We may meet again someday…" Prin smiled, vanishing into thin air. And at that moment, every Pokemon stood up, confused. The sun had come up, and was shine brightly as morning dew dripped off leaves.

"The beast has been vanquished." Adrianna said, a small smile forming on her face.

"What happened my fair lady?" Articuno asked.

"Prin was defeated, and so was Kinku, the real monster."

"You've got blood all over your hands!" Wanda shrieked.

"What happened to Madelhari!?" Nix exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes as he saw the Meowth's carcass on the arena floor.

"She died….saving me….and i'm going to feel guilty about that forever…"

"Actually, she can be brought back." Storm said, enthusiastically.


End file.
